


Scamandore

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Jealousy, M/M, Protective Theseus Scamander, smitten albus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 22,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Prompts about Albus and Newt that I get on Tumblr.***First Chapter: you know that most schools have like a reunion party for everyone to reunite? So hogwards has this and many past students (that know Newt) are here and they actually expect him to come to see what happended to him after all those years. And Newt way later comes in with a limp and his coat is a bit shreded. Everyone sees this and they fall silent. After that someone askes what happened to him and he answers "some people were abusing a nundu"





	1. Reunion

Newt arrives at the party two hours later; he hasn’t even had the time to heal his leg so he walks with some difficulty towards the hall. He’s still not sure why he decided to go; parties and reunions are not exactly his thing, but it seemed a good idea at the time.

The music and the chatting stops as soon as he walks in and Newt thinks that maybe he’s made a mistake.

“Newt, are you alright?” He almost gets startled when Albus apparates right next to him. He’s been exchanging letters with his ex-professor for the past months and Dumbledore even visited him once when he was in London. He considers him his friend now, but despite that he’s still surprised by how much worry he sees on Albus’ face.

“I’m fine,” he assures, but agrees to sit on the chair Dumbledore makes appear in front of him. “I wasn’t expecting to find you here, Albus. I thought you didn’t attend to these kind of parties.”

“Oh, he doesn’t, my boy,” headmaster Dippet comments, grinning at Newt. “But he heard you were going to be here so it was inevitable–”

“Armando, please…” Albus says, face turning into an interesting shade of red.

“I’m just trying to help you, Albus. Because it’s clear your plan is certainly not working at all.”

Newt wants to ask what’s that about, when Leta and another group of his ex-classmates run towards him.

“What happened, Newt?” She tries to get another chair closer to sit next to him, but Albus is quicker.

“Sorry, Miss Lestrange, but I’m going to heal Newt,” Albus says, although he doesn’t look sorry at all.

Leta doesn’t seem to mind though, she looks at her ex-professor, smiling knowingly.

“Someone was hitting a Nundu,” Newt finally says, feeling angry all over again; he’s so distracted in the unpleasant memory he doesn’t notice that Albus has his leg on his lap and has rolled his trousers up to his knee to check on the wound.

He gets overwhelmed by questions then, everyone seems to be curious and excited to hear the story; it’s so weird… to have so many people waiting to listen to him.

Suddenly, the pain on his leg starts to disappear and Newt notices Albus, drawing circles on his ankle almost distractedly; Newt’s face begins to burn and he decides to tell the story in order to shove his mind away from Albus’ fingers on his skin.

There are several gasps and looks of surprise on the others, but no one seems to be laughing at him, Newt’s not accustomed to have so much undivided attention focused on him.

“You weren’t worried?” A witch mumbles, right after he explains he had to calm down the Nundu in order to take care of her.

“My philosophy is that worrying means you suffer twice.”

There’s a stunned silence, followed by a very excited: “You’re fucking great, Scamander!”

And Newt blushes even more then, because suddenly everyone is cheering, staring right at him in amazement.

“You are truly great,” Albus agrees, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek. “So… how do you feel?”

“Much better, thank you,” Newt says shyly while Leta is asking the others to continue with the party.

Albus smiles, bright and hopeful and adds: “Good enough to dance with me?”

Newt’s heart pumps merrily into his chest.

“Yes.”


	2. Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi i had another idea of bamf newt!! This time instead of beating someone tho... he tames an "agressive" dragon. (You can choose ships but it would be funny to me if dumbledore saw this and just realised that newt isn't this weak little kid anymore) ((bonus if theseus didnt know newt could do that))

“Even for you there has to be a limit,” Theseus glares at him, wand in hand as three aurors are wondering if they should approach or not. They’re afraid, everyone is afraid of the dragon in front of them, the Chinese fireball that has escaped from a circus, somehow ended up in Hogwarts’ territory and now it’s confused, scared and furious, but it’s not her fault. “This is a beast you can’t control, Artemis.”

So things are that serious, huh? Theseus only calls him Artemis when he’s about to lost it. He must be so scared for Newt.

“I think your brother is right this time, Newt,” Albus says and that makes the magizoologist’s smile even wider. Because he always knew, Albus had a protective side in him, he just didn’t expect it to see it directed at him.

He kisses both Theseus and Albus on the cheek, making his ex-professor blush (which Newt thought it wasn’t possible).

“I’ve been given permission to exterminate the bea–”

“If you do that, ‘Seus,” Newt stares at him, eyes narrowed. “I will never speak to you ever again.”

Theseus is taken aback by Newt’s words; he looks back at him, to see if he’s serious and when he finds no hesitation in his eyes, he gives in.

“Please don’t get hurt, Artemis.”

“I won’t,” he promises, looking at the beautiful dragon. She’s getting nervous, especially because she just realized she cannot escape; one of her wings is wounded.

Newt takes a few steps closer and Clara (because she definitely looks like a Clara) snarls, baring her teeth at him.

“I think you should use your wand, Artemis!”

“I don’t need it,” he replies, hearing his brother curse.

Newt’s too close now, even if he hasn’t done anything that Clara could read as hostility, but she’s nervous; the breath of fire almost burns his face, but Newt has always been excellent at apparating.

“Artemis!” He’s sure Theseus is going to do something reckless so Newt looks back at Albus, how’s watching almost fascinated at him.

“Albus, don’t let him get closer, please,” he says, turning his head on time to avoid the flames again.

Behind him, Theseus falls to the ground, petrified and Newt makes a mental note to thank Albus later.

“Hi, girl,” Newt tells Clara, smiling kindly. The dragon tilts her head to the side, curious about him; trying to figure out what Newt wants.

The magizoologist closes his eyes, sits on the ground and waits; he’s sure his poor brother is internally screaming right now.

He hears her move her head closer, Newt finally opens his eyes to meet hers; he can see she’s thinking if she should let him live or not, of he’s a threat or a friend.

Finally, after a couple of minutes, the dragon huffs and presses his muzzle to Newt’s body. He chuckles and starts stroking her until Clara begins to purr.

“It’s okay now!” He tells the others. Albus finally breaks the spell he has on Theseus and the older Scamander glares back at him. “You can come if you want!”

But only Albus and Theseus do, and Newt suspects his brother does it only to make sure if he doesn’t have any wounds in his body.

Clara snarls, at first, pushing Newt closer to her like she wants to shield him from the others.

“It’s okay, Clara, they’re not going to hurt me,” he assures and it takes a little while for her to allow Theseus and Albus to get closer to Newt.

When he’s sure the Chinese fireball is not going to burn him to death, Theseus wraps himself around Newt.

“Don’t do that to me ever again, little one.”

“I can’t promise anything.”

“I hate you, Newt,” Theseus says, kissing his brother’s cheeks, making the magizoologist laugh.

They both help him to patch her up and get her in the case.

“So I was thinking… Would you have dinner with me?” Albus says, surprising Newt. “I’d like to have a date with you.”

“No,” Theseus narrows his eyes at the same time Newt beams at Albus.

“Of course.”


	3. Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt modelling Queenie's new night wear / lingerie for her. And theseus and graves walk in XD (or albus or gellert)

“I’m not sure about this, Queenie. Why can’t you just… do it yourself?” Newt looks down at the soft, blue fabric in his hands.

Sitting on the bed, the witch rolls her eyes.

“It’s not the same, sweetie, I need to see it in someone else first so I can appreciate it in its entirety,” she says pointing at the babydoll in Newt’s hands.

“I don’t think I’m the better option to try this, why don’t you ask Tina?”

“She doesn’t like lingerie.”

“Professor Dumbledore said he was going to come to visit this afternoon and I–”

“It’ll be just a minute, honey. Please?” Now, that’s not fair, Newt has never been good at saying ‘no’ especially when it comes to his friends.

“Fine,” he sighs and does a quick spell to replace his clothes with Queenie’s lingerie.

He suddenly feels exposed, especially because he’s covered in scars, although he appreciates the softness of the fabric.

“You look absolutely beautiful, honey!” Queenie grins and Newt is so focused on looking down at himself he forgets the bedroom door’s open and anyone that walked into the flat would be able to see him.

And Albus arrives at that precise moment; Tina opens the door but she’s too busy writing a letter to Madam Picquery that she doesn’t realize what’s going on in the other room.

But Albus does.

“Is Newt–” but his voice dies in his lips, he stares at the magizoologist in complete silence and Newt looks back, face red.

Albus clears his throat, but doesn’t move, looking like someone that has been glued to the ground.

“I–I wanted… I just–”

But Queenie interrupts him by gasping, surprised, although Newt can see her mischievous smirk from where he’s standing.

“That was very explicit, professor,” she giggles, making Albus blush to the tip of his ears.

“I’m so sorry! I’ll be with auror Goldstein…” He stammers, walking out of the room and close the door behind him.

Newt doesn’t remember watching him walking in.

“Is he angry?”

“Not at all, honey, trust me. In fact, I think he is very much happy.”


	4. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unnf, that gif of Eddie smiling shyly and then ducking his head is practically a national treasure! Could you just imagine what would happen if Theseus/Albus/Grindelwald/Graves (or all four at once) finally managed to get sweet little Newton to go on a date with them, only for him to be bashful and shy and look at them with that little smile? I'm pretty sure they would either die from such cuteness, or maybe they would just apparate away immediately to ravish him? :)

It had been a hard couple of months for Albus, mainly because it took him a while to get his message across; he had to say in the most blunt way possible (like professor Dippet suggested) that he wanted to date Newt.

It was the only way to make the magizoologist to finally get it, but it was worth it. Otherwise he wouldn’t be there with the oblivious, cute, little thing that is Newt Scamander.

It’s their first official date and it could be the reason why Newt’s acting so adorably shy around him again.

Albus finds it absolutely charming, it’s actually one of the many reasons he fell in love with him, because yes, he has reached the point where he can’t deny it anymore.

“You said you were working on a second book, Newt,” he says as they both sit down at a table next to a window.

“Are you sure you want to talk about… creatures right now?” Newt looks up at him, flustered. “I mean… I’ve been told that’s not an appropriate topic to talk about during a date.”

Newt blushes a little bit after saying the last word and Albus thinks it’s just absolutely adorable.

“We can talk about whatever you want, Newt.”

That gets him a smile, a shy but beautiful smile that Albus has seen many times but he can’t get tired of it.

Although right now it’s giving him ideas… Ideas that get stuck in his mind and make his face heat up in a second.

He shoves those ideas away, because right now is not the moment and he definitely wants to take things slow with Newt.

Instead he just presses his lips to Newt’s which earns him a lovely chuckle and another kiss.

Well… Maybe not _so_ slow _._


	5. A hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw a post about how someone thought that Dumbledore was going to hug Newt at the end of CoG when he lifted his arms for Theseus to free him from the admonitors. Could you maybe write an alternative ending where Albus actually does hug him?

“I’m so sorry about Leta, Newt,” Albus whispers. Newt notices he does that because he’s now really close to him, close enough for a whisper to be loud. He’s only a few inches away, staring at him with those beautiful blue eyes of his.

The magizoologist looks at the ground, trying not to remember that moment; he has lost one of his best friends and it still hurts so much.

It takes him by surprise when Albus puts his arms around him and pulls him close to his chest, Newt hugs back, trying not to cry. Still, a few tears manage to escape from his eyes.

Albus notices, takes Newt’s face in his hands and starts wiping away his tears with his thumbs. He does it so gently, with so much care that Newt blushes, although he’s not sure why it makes him feel that way.

“You know I’m here for you, right?” Albus says, lips slightly quirking up at him. “I would… I could always be there for you, if I knew you’d let me.”

Newt knows there’s something Albus wants to tell him, but he’s not sure what exactly.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

Albus doesn’t look upset though, he chuckles and presses his lips to Newt’s right cheek.

“It’s okay… Would you like a cup of tea?”

“Yes, please.”


	6. A beautiful dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Err... Hello! Can you write something where Newt is love to wear dresses/corsets/make up (or anything like that) when he is alone, and Gellert or Albus (or Gellert and Albus) finds out - and Newt freak out because he thinks they are disgusted of him (but they are not).? Btw Sorry for my bad english.

Albus hasn’t come back yet, so Newt takes the opportunity to put on that pink dress he loves so much. He loves wearing dresses because they make him feel free and beautiful, although he would never wear them in public or in front Albus, because he knows they would look at like he’s some kind of freak.

Maybe he is a freak.

“Newt, I saw your case in the living room and I…”

Albus freezes at the door, his eyes roaming all over Newt’s body before looking up at his face again.

He didn’t hear him getting inside or arriving at the house at all. Newt should’ve closed the door before he put that dress on, but he was so excited… And now he’s paying the consequences.

“Please don't–I know you must be disgusted but…” Newt can’t even finish the sentence, he just covers his face with both hands, trying to hold back the tears.

“Newt, look at me. Please look at me,” a pair of arms embrace him, pulling him close to a warm body. “Why would I be disgusted if you look absolutely beautiful in that dress?”

“Do I?” Once Newt’s hands are not covering his face anymore, Albus takes advantage of the situation to press his lips against Newt’s wet cheeks.

“Yes,” Albus nuzzles his neck, before placing kisses all over Newt’s soft, exposed skin. “I was mesmerized by you, I froze because I was trying not to jump at you, Newt. You have no idea how tempting you look.”

Newt giggles.

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

“Are you sure?” Albus looks back at him, blue eyes growing darker with desire and want. Newt blushes to the tip of his ears under that stare. “I’d like you to wear a dress for me every night, Newt. Would you do that for me?”

“I just have this one,” Newt mumbles, feeling shy and flustered out of the sudden.

“That I can fix.”

And Albus starts to buy him all kinds of pretty dresses for Newt to wear; every day he chooses one to wear at home… Sometimes Albus dances with him, and Newt loves the sound the fabric makes when Albus twirls him around.

Sometimes Albus just picks Newt up in his arms as soon as he gets home and takes him right to their bedroom. He doesn’t take Newt’s dress off once they’re in bed together.


	7. Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt in dresses is something I never knew I needed until now thanks to you and mischiefs-hawk’s new fics. I would give my first born to see more of Newt being pretty in dresses and Albus (or Percival) just loving it and showering Newt with affection and compliments. (Albus embracing Newt’s love of dresses and Newt enjoying being able to wear them around the house was particularly adorable btw)

Albus presses his lips on Newt’s exposed shoulder, drawing figures with the tips of his fingers, connecting his freckles.

Newt shivers in pleasure.

“I like the dresses that allow me to see your shoulders and your beautiful neck,” Albus comments, placing another kiss right there, just below Newt’s ear.

His dress is blue, one of his favourites because the fabric feels like a soft caress over Newt’s skin and it moves almost like liquid every time he turns around.

Albus walks in circles around him and Newt’s heart starts beating faster. If he was any other person Newt would feel exposed, vulnerable, but now he just feels… beautiful.

“Newt,” Albus stops in front of him, taking him by the waist to pull him closer. “You’re absolutely mesmerizing.”

The magizoologist giggles when he hears the music coming from the living room. He puts his arms around Albus’ neck and gives him a quick peck on the lips.

“Would you dance with me?”

“Of course!” Newt grins from ear to ear, feeling happy and complete, remembering all those times when he was just a teenager, how many times he’d dreamed of dancing with a beautiful dress.

Albus leads him to the living room, he whispers in Newt’s ear how gorgeous he looks while he puts both hands over his waist.

“Would you wear a beautiful dress for me in our wedding?”

Newt gasps, tears falling from his cheeks as he laughs, happiness bubbling in his chest. He presses his forehead against Albus’, falling for those kind blue eyes of his all over again.

It takes him a couple of seconds for his voice to come back, to recover from the fact that Albus just proposed.

“Yes,” Newt sobs and chuckles, all at the same time, watching Albus’ stare glimmering with adoration. “Yes, Albus.”


	8. Schoolboy crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Student Newt and Professor Dumbledore!? Please? Where Newt gets detention because he was defending Leta and Dumbledore is in charge?! ( pardon me, my English is not so good)

“I heard what happened, Newt. The way you protected Leta,” Albus smiles at him, offering the boy a seat in front of his desk. “Don’t tell professor McGonagall but I think you were very brave.”

Newt blushes to the tip of his ears, smiling shyly; Leta has told him he should try and flirt with their professor, he had practiced with her in fact, but he has always thought it’d be a disaster.

“So I’m supposed to make you do some paperwork, but what if we just have a cup of tea and you talk to me about your creatures instead?” Albus says, blue eyes looking right at him.

“Sounds great.”

Feeling more reckless than usual, Newt caresses Albus hand with his fingers when his professor gives him the cup. The wizard stops for a moment and looks at him and Newt… Newt must be crazy but he actually bats his eyelashes, just like Leta told him to.

He expects to be scold, he expects professor Dumbledore to ask him to go, instead Albus almost drops his own cup of tea and blushes.

“What do you want to talk about, Newt?” He tries to pretend nothing has happened and Newt’s not sure if that’s Albus way of warning him not to do that again or he’s just trying not to think about it.

Newt starts talking about hippogriffs, but he can’t stop thinking about what happened. It’s in the back of his mind the whole time, tempting him.

Not sure what’s exactly going on with him, Newt suddenly leans over the desk, smirking at his professor.

“You have such beautiful eyes,” he comments and part of him absolutely enjoys the way Albus’ eyes open wide at the words or how he has to clear his throat before talking again.

“You’re eyes are… beautiful too, Newt,” he manages to say, like he’s not sure what to do and the boy seriously wonders if that’s the first time someone has flirted with him.

It can’t be.

Then why is he so… flustered? Part of Newt is still screaming at him, begging him to stop, telling him he’s going to be so embarrassed afterwards.

“I like your beard, it looks good on you. Can I touch it?” He can’t seem to be able to stop now. So Newt reaches out only for Albus to take his hand in his.

“Don’t, Newt,” he says, still kind and gentle. “You’re just sixteen. You’re too young for me.”

Newt nods, embarrassment already spreading over his face like a burning wave.

“I’m sorry, professor.” He holds back the tears and tries to pull away, but Albus surprises him by kissing the back of his hand.

“Perhaps we can talk about this when you’re older.”

He’s just saying that out of pity, of course he is. Because why would someone like him be interested in him…? Newt shakes his head and storms out of the room and he doesn’t stop until he finds Leta and jumps right in her arms.

“Leta, I think I screwed up.”

“Tell me what happened.”

***

Leta becomes more protective of him after that, helping him avoid Albus Dumbledore at all costs. Because Newt just can’t talk to him again, he can’t even look at him in the eye.

He ruined everything.


	9. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we have a follow up to the student newt and prof dumbledore where they’re older and dumble brings up what newt said/did/seemed to want when he was younger and asks him about it

It’s… okay. It’s been years since Newt basically humiliated himself in front of Albus. Sure he has forgotten about that, right? In all of those letters they’ve been writing to each other his professor has never mentioned the ‘incident’ once. And the fact that he’s paying him a visit to talk about something important doesn’t mean he’s going to talk about that… He’s probably referring to Credence.

Newt’s just overreacting.

Just like he’s been summoned, someone knocks at his door and Newt just knows… he knows it’s Albus.

“Good evening, Newt,” Albus says with the same kind, beautiful smile and those enchanting blue eyes of his.

And that’s just enough for Newt to realize he still has a crush on his ex-professor. He shouldn’t… He should have moved on all those years ago.

At least… he can pretend he doesn’t. So Newt makes tea and brings cookies like a good host would do and offers Albus a seat, however his ex-professor doesn’t sit on the couch in front of him, no, he chooses the same one Newt’s sitting on, just a few inches away from him.

Newt starts blushing so he decides to look away. He can handle it.

“I wanted to talk to you about something important, Newt. That’s why I decided to come.”

The magizoologist nods, waiting for Albus to mention Credence and for his own heart to stop beating so fast.

“Do you remember that day you got detention for protecting your friend Leta–”

“Please don’t,” Newt covers his face with both hands, thinking that just might be the second worst day of his life. “I said I was sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Albus says, leaning closer and taking both of Newt’s hands in his. “And please look at me.”

Newt does; it makes him feel a little bit better that Albus doesn’t seem to be annoyed or angry with him.

“I needed to see you again because I had to know if you still felt that way about me.”

Why does he need to know?

“I don’t,” he blurts out; but he has always been a terrible liar. To be honest he’s not sure why he decides to lie about it.

Albus chuckles, moving closer to kiss the tip of Newt’s nose, making him blush even more.

“Yes, you do.”

Newt’s so easy to read apparently, he’s not sure he likes that.

“And that’s great, Newt. Because I was planning on taking you on a date. I wanted… I want to start a relationship with you, if you’ll have me,” Albus whispers, staring right into Newt’s eyes

“Why would you–”

“Because you’re absolutely great and mesmerizing and clever and I like you and want you the same way you do me.” He’s now so close Newt can feel his lips brushing against his. “Do you want me to prove it to you?”

“Yes,” Newt whispers, gasping as Albus grabs him by his hips to pull him even closer. He steals his gasp with his lips, kissing Newt like he’s been starving for years.

Newt moans when he feels Albus beard against his neck, remembering all those times he had dreamt about something like that when he was just a teenager.

He feels Albus pleased grin right below his ear.

“Does this mean you’ll have that date with me?”

“Yes,” Newt says, before grabbing Albus hair and pulling so he looks up at him again, the wizards groans in pleasure. “But not right now because I don’t want you to stop kissing me.”

Albus chuckles but does as Newt says, he has a feeling that he’ll always give that beautiful man anything he wants.


	10. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so I have a small prompt for you. If you feel like writing, that is. :) So someone (Jacob??) seeing Newt and Albus interacting and just assuming that they are together. Insert Albus and Newt corecting that person, saying that it is an absurd idea and it hurts them both when they hear the other say they are impossible...So, have a nice day.

Since Albus is constantly inviting him a cup of tea, Newt decides to take him to Jacob’s bakery. He introduces them both and to Newt’s relief they seem to like each other. But Jacob starts acting a little bit weird after he meets him.

It’s not bad… At least that’s what Newt thinks. It’s just odd, he’s very excited for some reason and begs them to choose a table while he brings them some pastries and tea. And he’s constantly winking at Newt when Albus is not looking and he just smiles at his friend in return because he doesn’t know what’s the proper response to that.

But he quickly gets distracted when Albus leans closer and basically starts whispering in his ear instead of talking because there are so many people around and he swears that’s the best way for them to hear each other.

So they talk (whisper) about Newt’s new book and the magizoologist is giggling because Albus shares a cute story about phoenixes, because all Dumbledores know about those creatures and Newt is just so happy at that moment.

“I like your laughter,” Albus says, kissing Newt’s hand and the magizoologist blushes, finally looking at him in the eyes.

Then Jacob returns to their table with a knowing smirk on his face.

“Mr. Kowalski, why don’t you sit with us?”

“Please, call me Jacob. Newt here is like my brother so I guess you and I are like family now as well.”

“Then you may call me Albus.”

Jacob nods and then looks at Newt, narrowing his eyes a little bit.

“I love you man, but I’m a little upset right now because you didn’t tell me…”

“What? What are you talking about?” Newt’s getting confused and worried because he definitely doesn’t want his friend to be upset with him.

“Why didn’t you tell me you had a boyfriend?” Jacob says, tilting his head in Albus direction.

Newt’s blush spreads to the tip of his ears.

“He’s not–We’re obviously not together! That’s ridiculous!” Newt blurts out and regrets it immediately. He didn’t want to say it like that, he was just flustered and scared that Albus could find out how he really felt.

“Yeah, that’d be ridiculous,” Albus says and it’s painful to hear him say it in such a sad tone of voice. “I’m just too old for him.”

“Albus?”

He leaves money, muggle money for Jacob on the table and takes his hat.

“This has been lovely, but I’m afraid I have to go.” He says as he storms out of the bakery.

Something inside Newt’s chest hurts.

“Oh, Newt. I think you just broke that man’s heart.”


	11. Broken II

“What do you think you’re doing here, Newt?” Jacob points at the door. “You have to chase after him and tell him the truth!”

Newt nods and storms out of the bakery, he looks around hoping Albus hasn’t apparated yet.

He stumbles and bumps into different people trying to find him and gasps when he sees a familiar hat.

“Albus!”

His ex-professor stops, turns around and smiles at Newt the moment he looks at him, although it’s still the same sad, pained expression he saw before.

And it’s because of him.

Newt almost bumps into him; he was practically running, thinking Albus was going to vanish at any moment.

But he chuckles probably because of Newt’s clumsiness and the magizoologist thinks, relieved, that maybe not everything is lost.

Albus puts one hand on Newt’s back and leads him to an empty alley to apparate them both away.

They are on a rooftop now.

“What did you want to talk about, Newt?” Albus says and he notices the wizard hasn’t moved his hand away from his waist.

Newt takes a deep breath, blushing to the tip of his ears even before saying a word.

“Back at Jacob’s… I didn’t mean to say what I said, I’m sorry.”

Albus pushes some of Newt’s curls away from his eyes; his hair is even messier than it normally is.

“You don’t have to apologize, I understand.”

Newt shakes his head, desperate. Of course Albus doesn’t understand; Newt can see in his eyes how hurt he still is. So he just… kisses him on the lips.

The wizard gasps surprised and then he moans in pleasure before pulling Newt closer and kissing back like he’s been starving for a very long time.

It’s a kiss that makes Newt toes curl and feel a little bit dizzy afterwards.

“I thought you didn’t like me that way,” Albus admits, refusing to move any inch away from him; his lips keep brushing deliciously against Newt’s.

“I said that because I panicked because I didn’t want you to realize how I really felt about you.”

Albus chuckles and this time his blue eyes glimmer with happinesses as well.

“Well… I’m in love with you, Newt Scamander,” he says, making Newt’s blush spread down his neck. “Would you have dinner with me tonight? Because I’d like to have an official date with you.”

“Yes,” Newt stares back, fondly. And when those lips are back on his, he makes a mental note to thank Jacob later.


	12. Not actually tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "have a cup of tea with me" scene but you know that they aren't actually drinking tea😉😏🤫

Newt’s not expecting to be slammed against a wall as soon as they walk in the empty classroom, but he’s certainly not going to complain.

Although it’s… confusing.

“I didn’t know…” Newt sighs, trying to talk in between kisses, but Albus doesn’t seem like he wants to waste his time just talking. His kisses are demanding and hungry and possessive. “You liked me like that.”

Albus chuckles over his lips, pressing Newt harder against the wall so he can take his legs and put them around his waist.

“Newt, I’ve been flirting you for the past months,” he whispers, tugging at his curls to expose his neck and sink his teeth into his creamy skin. “And I have been embarrassingly blunt about it.”

Newt moans, surprised by Albus’… enthusiasm; he never thought a man so controlled could kiss like that.

“I want to take you on a date,” Albus starts kissing over the mark he’s left on the magizoologist neck.

“Yes,” Newt gasps, thinking that the Niffler is probably somewhere stealing everything it can. Then, when those desperate lips are back on his, he remembers there are a group of people waiting for him on the bridge. He pulls back. “Wait, what about the others?”

“Others?” Albus chases his lips, but Newt puts a hand over his mouth to stop him, chuckling. He must be joking, right?

“My brother? Tina? The aurors?” Newt says, a little bit surprised to notice Albus genuine confusion. “You didn’t see them? They were behind me!”

“I was just looking at you,” Albus admits, red dots appearing on his cheeks. He groans, buring his face under Newt’s chin. “This is so embarrassing.”

“I think it’s sweet,” Newt kisses him on the forehead. “And although I’m enjoying this, I think we shouldn’t leave the others outside.”

“They’ll be fine,” Albus assures only half joking. But he lets Newt go… although a little bit reluctantly.

When Newt invites the others inside and Tina stares at him, looking quite amused and Theseus glances from Albus to him and then back at their ex-professor with a murderous expression, the magizoologist thinks that perhaps he should’ve made sure his neck was completely covered before going out.

Albus looks quite pleased with himself though.


	13. Lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy your Scamandore writing! Would you be willing to write about Newt finding out he is pregnant and being nervous to tell Albus?

Dougal is the one that lets Newt know, because the magizoologist doesn’t recognize the dizziness or the way his body seems to crave for strawberries now almost obsessively, more than it used to.

No, Newt doesn’t find out until he’s humming a song for the baby Nifflers and Dougal appears next to him, arms full of strawberries and apples and all kinds of fruit he offers to Newt.

“I’m not hungry, Dougal,” but his response only seems to irritate the demiguise that puts one of his hands over Newt’s belly.

And Newt just knows and panics because he’s been with Albus just for a couple of months… Perhaps that’s not what he wants from him, from their relationship.

But he has to know.

***

Albus arrives at night; he smiles and takes Newt in his arms like he usually does, but just when he’s about to kiss him on the lips, Newt moves away.

“What is it, baby?”

“We need to talk.”

Albus nods, looking absolutely heartbroken.

“You want to end it, right? Our relationship?”

“What? No! Why would I want something like that?” Newt stares back, confused.

“Because I’m too old for you…”

The magizoologist rolls his eyes, leans to kiss his boyfriend and keeps whispering just how silly he is against his lips.

“You dork, I’m pregnant!” He blurts out, irritated and he regrets immediately saying that without controlling himself first.

Newt bites his bottom lip, waiting for Albus to tell him to get out of his house, but his response is a huge, delighted grin.

Albus kisses him all over his face and places his palm on Newt’s belly even though he knows he won’t feel anything yet.

“So… You’re happy about this?”

“Now who’s being silly? Of course I am, Newt! I love you and having children with you is definitely something I want.”

Newt smiles back at him and then at his own belly.

“I think it’s gonna be a girl,” Newt says and yet has no idea why he said it, but he’s sure.

“Ariana,” Albus says with tears in his eyes, tears that Newt kisses away before taking his hand.

“Ariana,” he repeats, already thinking how beautiful their girl is going to be.


	14. Ariana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something fluffy perhaps? Albus and Newt have a little daughter. She has a nightmare and runs into their bed.

“Mummy?” Newt wakes up, eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness until they notice a small shadow next to the bed.

“That horrible nightmare again, sweetheart?” He asks, smiling kindly at his little girl. She nods and Newt takes her in his arms to tuck her in the middle of the bed.

Albus opens his eyes, the same clever, beautiful blue eyes their daughter was born with.

“Come here, Ariana,” he says, but instead of just taking his little girl in his arms, he manages to pull both Newt and her closer to his chest, making Ariana giggle. “Nothing’s gonna hurt you now.”

Albus kisses her forehead and Newt’s nose, sighing happily. He had never imagined he was going to be holding his family into his arms one day.

Perhaps they’re not aware of it, but Albus would do anything for both of them.

Anything.

The girl falls asleep quickly, followed by a very much tired Newt. Albus stays awake for a while, just looking at them both almost fascinated.

Nothing’s gonna hurt them. Albus will make sure of it.


	15. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Albus is jealous. Newt thought nothing ever fazes Albus. He is wrong.

Newt’s having the most fascinating conversation with professor Kettleburn about Ironbellys; turns out he was asked to participate in the project the Ministry had during the war too, but couldn’t because he was teaching at Hogwarts at the time.

That day Newt wasn’t even supposed to see Kettleburn (sometimes he came to the school to help him take care of a magical creatures) because he had been invited to have a cup of tea with Albus. And he was with Albus, but Kettleburn saw them in the cafeteria and sat with them to talk.

Newt’s actually very glad it happened. Even though Albus hasn’t actually said a word since Kettleburn decided to join them.

“I heard the project got cancelled though,” he comments leaning a little bit closer to Newt.

“It did, but I’m happy… I didn’t want them to get hurt,” Newt says and the man nods at him, eyes glued to his face.

“I also heard they only responded to you.”

“Well…”

“It doesn’t surprise me, Newt. You’re quite charming. I bet you could just enthrall anyone. Actually, I’m already enchanted…”

Albus chokes on his tea. He narrows his eyes at Kettleburn and Newt wonders if the tea is too hot because he has no idea what’s going on.

“Don’t mind him, darling,” Kettleburn takes Newt’s hand and kisses it, making the magizoologist blush. “He’s being an idiot.”

“ _Darling?_  Seriously, Silvanus?” Albus looks like he’s about to break his cup of tea and Newt is so confused because he’s never seen him so… upset before. “And could you please stop touching him?”

Kettleburn just rolls his eyes and kisses Newt’s hand again, this time while looking at Albus. And Albus just… growls. He almost bares his teeth at the other man.

“This will keep happening if you don’t do something, Albus. Because honestly this boy is delicious…”

Albus Dumbledore jumps from his seat then, wand in hand. Kettleburn looks like he’s having the time of his life though.

Newt touches Albus’ arm, making him calm down almost instantly. He looks back at the magizoologist, face turning red.

“I’m sorry, Newt. I don’t know what’s going on with me today.”

“Darling… Would you like to have di–”

Albus snarls at Kettleburn who just chuckles in response.

“I’d like to take you on a date, Newt because I’m in love with you,” Albus blurts out then almost in a hurry, making Newt gasp. “I’m sorry! I didn’t want to say like that! It’s just–”

“I’d love to have a date with you, Albus.” Newt cuts him off, smiling shyly.

“Really? That’s great!” The wizard sighs, relieved. And then he just yanks Newt by the waist to sit him on his lap. “Now, please, Silvanus… get out of here.”

“I didn’t know you were so…”

“Possessive? Jealous? I had no idea either, Newt. I hope it doesn’t bother you too much,” Albus groans, nuzzling his neck while Kettleburn bursts into laughter. “And you stay away from Newt.”

“I only did it just to help you out, friend.”

“It doesn’t matter, just leave us alone.”

Kettleburn puts his hands up in surrender, but still winks at Newt before walking away.

“If you get tired of him someday–”

“I’m gonna curse you if you don’t shut up, Silvanus!”

Newt giggles, feeling as he’s being pulled closer to Albus chest. If he’s being honest he kind of likes it.


	16. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Newt forgot to put a silencing charm on their bedroom, and Ariana is worried the next morning because she thought her parents were yelling at each other. Newt blushes furiously and doesn’t know what to say, while Albus tries to explain it to her in a way she’ll understand.

Ariana frowns at Albus when she comes downstairs in the morning. She sits on Newt’s lap and hugs him. The magizoologist kisses his daughter’s forehead.

“What’s the matter, little bird?” Newt pokes her Ariana’s nose softly, just a fleeting touch while he smiles fondly at her.

But Ariana does not smile back, she looks worried.

“You okay, Mummy?”

“I’m fine! Why are you asking?”

“Because you were screaming last night,” Ariana says. “I heard you and Dad yelling. You were fighting?”

“Last n-night?” Newt pales. Did he–Did they forget to put the silencing spell?

“Yes, Mummy was screaming Dad’s name.”

Albus chokes on his tea and Newt covers his face as he turns bright red.

“Are you angry at Dad, Mummy?”

“I am not, little bird,” he assures, looking back at Ariana.

“We were not fighting,” Albus takes the little girl into his arms.

“Then what happened?”

“You see, Ariana… Sometimes parents need to be alone to express their love for each other. Like when your Mummy kisses me or hugs me. But sometimes it’s more intense.”

“Intense… like many kisses and hugs?” Ariana says, more relaxed now.

“Yes.”

“So… you were loving Mummy last night?”

Albus blushes and Newt tries not to chuckle.

“Very much, yes.”

“And Mummy was loving you too?”

“Yes.”

Ariana nods then and finally sits happily at the table to eat her breakfast.

Newt will never forget to put that spell on their bedroom again.


	17. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus gets sick/hurt. He trys to hide it from Newt, but Newt’s creatures give it away. Sorry if the request didn’t make since, I love your writing it makes me very happy. Thank you <3

It’s practically the first thing Pickett does when he sees Albus returning home with a wound on his left side; he tells Newt.

The professor tries to sneak into his study room without being seen by his husband. But Newt apparates before he even walks in it.

The magizoologist narrows his eyes at him, arms crossed over his chest.

Albus tries to smile.

“Am I in trouble?”

“Were you going to tell me?” Newt approaches, concern quickly winning over irritation.

“I was going to tell you that I ran into a poacher in a pub and I managed to take this away from him,” carefully, Albus shows Newt an occamy egg he had in his coat pocket.

The magizoologist takes it immediately in his hands and beams at his husband. Then, it occurs to him that he’s probably being distracted.

Once he makes sure it’s completely fine, Newt puts the egg back in the case and kisses Albus’ cheek.

“I love you,” he whispers sweetly and then frowns. “But don’t you ever try to hide from me something like this again!”

“It’s just a scratch, baby.”

“I’ll be the judge of that. Now sit.”

Albus tries not to smile, because he knows Newt’s worried and probably a little bit mad at him, but he can’t help but feel moved by his concern.

He sits on the sofa and allows Newt to remove his coat and his vest; the magizoologist unbuttons his shirt and gasps at the blood he sees on Albus’ skin.

“Just a scratch,” Albus assures and Newt glares at him.

“Here, drink this,” Newt says, once he finishes cleaning the wound. It’s really a disgusting potion, but Albus drinks it anyway. “Do you want me to make you some tea?”

“Actually, I want you to stay with me.” He says, because he knows the potion is going to make him sleepy. Newt chuckles, curls up next to him and kisses him all over the face.

“I love you,” Albus whispers, pulling his husband close to his chest before falling asleep.


	18. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Albus teach Ariana to cast a patronus. Once she does it successfully, they're obviously incredibly proud, but Albus completely breaks down and maybe even has to excuse himself. Newt and Ariana eventually learn that her patronus was Aunt Ariana's favourite animal. Feel free to choose the animal and Ariana's age. (Ps: Your writing is lovely)

It’s a silver goat that comes out of Ariana’s wand while they’re all in the living room. The girl smiles happily at him and Newt takes her in his arms and kisses both her cheeks.

“That’s a beautiful patronus, Ariana,” Newt says, but immediately notices there’s something wrong. His husband has gone completely still and quiet, watching the goat jumping around until it disappears.

Albus blinks, kisses her daughter on the forehead and tells them he has something to do in his study.

He’s lying, even Ariana notices.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“Of course not, little bird,” Newt assures, ruffling her hair. “He’s not upset because of you. Now, why don’t you go to your room and write to your friends while I take care of your Dad?”

“Is he going to be alright?”

“Yes,” he says and the girl nods before running upstairs.

***

Newt knocks at the door, the cup of tea he made is floating next to him. He waits, ready to go back to the living room if Albus wants him to.

“Can I come in?”

“Yes,” a broken voice responds and Newt feels his heart beat painfully in his chest.

Albus is sitting on the couch, with one hand covering his eyes. Newt sits next to him.

“I brought you tea,” he mumbles, touching his husband’s shoulder gently.

“Thank you,” Albus says, looking up and Newt takes the opportunity to kiss his cheeks, wet with tears. It makes his husband chuckle.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Goats were my sister’s favourite animal,” he whispers in the curve of Newt’s neck, before he starts sobbing.

Newt hums, stroking his husband’s back while he cries.

“I’m sorry,” he mutters.

“What for?” Newt smiles, kissing Albus’ nose. “It’s normal to be sad every now and then. You don’t have to apologize for it.”

Albus nods, taking a sip of his tea, he tries to snuggle against Newt, but the couch is uncomfortable.

“Come, let’s go to the bedroom,” Newt takes his hand and gently leads him to their bed.

They both lie on the bed, curled up against each other; Albus head on Newt’s chest and his arms firmly wrapped around his waist.

“Tell me more about her, about what she liked,” Newt says, running his fingers through his husband’s hair. He hears Albus sigh. “Only if you want to.”

“I want to,” and Albus starts talking about Ariana, only happy memories. He talks about how much she enjoyed feeding the goats with Aberforth, how much she liked to watch Albus playing chess. How much it made her happy to spend time with her family.

Albus talks and Newt listens, pressing his lips against his husband’s head until Albus smiles again and they both fall asleep.


	19. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scamandore: It’s Albus’s birthday and Newt decorates their bedroom in a hopelessly romantic way.

Albus gasps when he walks in their bedroom, he had forgotten at all about his birthday until he set foot there.

He can’t help but grin when he sees the blue tulips on the bed and the pictures of Newt and himself on the walls…

“Newt? Baby, where are you?” He looks around, waiting for him to apparate at any moment. Instead, he hears him in the other room.

“I’m coming!” Newt says and Albus can tell by the happy tone of his voice that he’s planning something.

His mouth goes dry when his husband finally walks into their bedroom, wearing nothing but that blue dress Albus loves so much, the one that exposes his exquisite back. Newt is smiling so lovely and looks absolutely ethereal with those small forget-me-nots woven into his hair.

Newt starts to worry a little bit when Albus keeps staring, completely frozen and doesn’t even blink.

“I thought you'd–”

But Albus takes him in his arms then, kissing Newt’s cheeks until his husband starts giggling.

“Are you my present?”

Newt blushes, he still does even though they’ve been living together for a couple of years and Albus absolutely loves it.

“No, I have a real present for you downstairs and I made dinner so–”

He stops cold when Albus begins to kiss his creamy neck and pulls him so close Newt can feel the warmth coming from his body.

“Wait, Albus… Dinner is–”

“Later,” the wizard insists, biting Newt’s neck playfully, making his husband moan.

“But…”

Dinner gets cold, but they don’t care about that at all.


	20. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Newt telling Albus he’s pregnant? They go for Newt’s first checkup, and the healer confirms the baby is in fact a girl and they get to hear the heartbeat.

Albus likes to kiss his belly every single morning; he always wakes up first and moves over to rest his head over his middle before pressing soft kisses all over it. It prompts Newt to wake up with a smile on his face.

“We have to go, baby,” he whispers, lips quirking up, looking fondly at Newt.

It’s the first time they’re going to the healer to get a checkup and Newt’s feeling a little bit nervous and excited at the same time.

***

The healers are very kind to Newt; they help him get on one of the beds while Albus looks at him, clearly anxious. It’s kind of weird and amusing considering he was the most composed one on their way to the hospital.

Newt takes his husband’s hand and smiles at him, trying to help him relax while one of the healers explain to them the procedure and even though she’s very much clear on what she has to do, Albus almost jumps in front of Newt’s bed protectively when she takes out her wand.

“Albus,” Newt mumbles softly, kindly. And it’s enough to make the wizard blink at him and blush at his own reaction.

“I’m so sorry, I don’t know what–”

“It’s okay, it’s perfectly normal,” she cuts him off. “Although if you do that again, I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to leave the room.”

“It won’t happen again.”

After a couple of minutes she tells Newt his baby is a healthy girl (although he already knew that) and that everything seems to be perfectly fine.

“Do you want to listen to her heartbeat?”

“Please,” Newt says and the healer taps his belly with her wand twice, before moving it away.

Albus gasps when they hear Ariana’s heart beating like it’s right next to them.

“Hi, little bird,” Newt whispers, stroking his belly, trying to hold back his happy tears. Because Ariana’s heartbeat is so melodic, almost like a song, almost like she’s trying to say  _Hello_  too.

Albus leans to kiss Newt’s tears away, even though he’s tearing up a little bit too, although both of them look at each other with hope and happiness in their eyes.


	21. After

Albus sees Newt again after what happened in Père Lachaise and he can’t help but tear up; he had promised himself he wouldn’t let his feelings get the best of him, but he can’t stop it. Newt looks as beautiful and ethereal as he looked in the mirror of Erised.

So out of reach.

Because Albus knows he doesn’t deserve someone like him, not after all the mistakes he’s made and the things he has done.

He’s too old for him, Newt would never love someone like him. Albus is really lucky to have him as friend.

“Albus?” Newt takes a step closer, cupping the wizard’s face in his hands. “What is it?”

“I’m sorry, Newt,” he mumbles, sighing at the touch, closing his eyes and leaning into it.

Albus can’t see him, but Newt smiles fondly at him before pressing his lips to his and it’s such a soft, gentle peck that for a moment he believes he imagined it.

“Was that okay?” Newt asks shyly, cheeks blushing.

“It was perfect, but are you sure about this? I feel like I don’t deserve you.”

“You’re ridiculous sometimes, you know that?” Newt whispers before kissing him properly this time, making Albus moan.

It’s been a while since Albus felt this happy.


	22. Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First off your blog is amazing and because of your snap shots of the 1st fb i was inspired to watch it again and this thouggt popped into my head. What if instead of grindlewald being the bad guy albus is. Once grindlewald is defeated by newt albus swoops in to take over and of course makes the lovely newt his consort(willing or unwilling) is up to you

Newt waits for Albus on the rooftop, he’s looking at Grindelwald’s wand wondering why it was so important for Albus to keep it; Newt had to lie to Picquery in order to steal it from her. He’s also worried, thinking about what Grindelwald said before he was taken away by MACUSA’s aurors.

_You know what’s really interesting about your future, Newton? No matter the ruler, you’ll always end up with a crown upon your head. I bet you’ll be a pretty consort, it’s a shame I don’t get to be your King._

Tina assured him that he was just trying to mess up with his head, to confuse him, that none of that made sense, none of that was real.

She is right, of course she is.

Newt gasps when he feels the wand flying away from his hand; he’s been disarmed, but when he’s about to take his own wand he notices it’s just Albus Dumbledore, walking towards him with a smile on his face.

He chuckles, feeling relieved, for a stupid moment he thought it was Grindelwald, but that’s absolutely ridiculous since he’s in America at the moment.

“Was that necessary? You could’ve just asked me to give it to you.”

Albus stops right in front of him and smiles fondly, stroking his cheek with his fingertips.

“I’m sorry, Newt. But it was absolutely necessary in this case, this wand must be taken this way,” he looks at it with fascination and adds: “You need to win it if you want its loyalty.”

Suddenly, Newt feels a little nervous, Pickett is also begging him to go back home and the magizoologist thinks is absolutely ridiculous for his heart to beat inside his chest in fear like it used to do whenever Grindelwald was close.

Because that’s just Albus Dumbledore, his ex-professor and Newt knows him.

He’s not dangerous.

“You must be tired, Newt. I bet you probably want to go back home now, right? Can I keep you company?”

Pickett doesn’t want to, part of him is telling him it’s a terrible idea, but it has to be because he’s exhausted and has been through a lot in the past few days.

“Of course.”

***

Newt feeds his creatures and decides to leave Pickett inside the case, the bowtruckle insists he wants go with him because he doesn’t trust Dumbledore. Newt doesn’t want to risk Pickett trying to pull Albus’ beard off so he ignores the bowtruckle.

“He was my professor for years, he tried to convince professor Dippet to let me stay, he cares about me, Pickett, don’t worry.”

When Newt gets out of the case, he finds two cups of tea over the table in the living room. Albus is sitting on the couch and takes one of them.

“I made you tea, I hope you don’t mind–”

“It’s okay,” Newt smiles, sitting next to him. The tea smells absolutely delicious, it’s like Earl Grey but with something more. “What is it?”

“It’s a surprise,” Albus grins and Newt has that same feeling again, a voice inside his head telling him not to trust him. “You look tired, perhaps I should go…”

“No, it’s fine!” His mother would be so disappointed in him if she could see how he’s treating his guest. He takes a sip of his tea. And it’s so good he takes another and another until there’s nothing left in the cup.

Albus smiles, satisfied and kisses him on the forehead.

Newt starts feeling so happy.

“Why is that wand so important?”

“Well, this is just the most powerful wand ever created, Newt,” he explains, taking him by the waist and pulling him closer to him. “This is also one of the three deathly hallows.”

“I thought that was just a tale for kids,” Newt comments nuzzling against Albus’ chest. He has this sudden need to be curled up next to him.

“It’s real and once we find the other two we can do whatever we want, baby. Your creatures will be safe and happy. We’ll be so happy.”

It has to be right, even though it sounds a little bit wrong… But Albus says it’s okay and Newt would believe anything he tells him.

“I love you, Albus,” he sighs happily and the wizard leans to kiss him on the lips.

“I love you too, baby,” he chuckles, pressing kisses all over Newt’s face. “You know what? The first thing we should do is to get married.”

Newt loves that idea.

“Yes, let’s get married.”


	23. Flirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd really love to see some flirty!Newt. You can decide if he knows what he is doing or not:-*

Professor Dippet has become a great friend of Newt’s; he used to call him to check on the magical creatures they have in Hogwarts, but now he invites him all the time. Although Newt spends most of the day with Albus.

He gets to talk to Dippet though, especially when Albus is busy teaching transfiguration. The headmaster always seems interested in the relationship Newt has with Albus and the magizoologist starts thinking that maybe he doesn’t want one of his professors to get too distracted.

“We’re friends, but we don’t see each other all the time,” he says and for a moment he thinks Dippet looks a little bit disappointed.

“Friends, you say?” He sighs and then mumbles: “poor Albus.”

But Newt’s not entirely sure if he heard that right. Probably not.

“So… You are being friendly?” The question confuses Newt a little bit, especially because Dippet seems amused for some reason.

“Yes, is it… wrong?” He worries, because he hasn’t had much practice being friendly to people, but he likes Albus so he has decided to tried harder this time. “I don’t know how to do it right… But I’ve been trying to do the things some of my friends in America do, especially Queenie, because people like her.”

“You’re doing great, then,” Dippet still has that weird grin on his face, he tries to hide it behind his cup of tea though. “Because I can assure you that Albus definitely likes you so, so much.”

Newt beams, glad his social skills are improving.

Albus approaches then, followed by a group of students; they look at Newt with curiosity, some of them recognize him.

“I’ll be with you in a minute,” he tells the magizoologist with a grin from ear to ear, prompting the students to look from him and back at Newt. “I just need to take them to Minerva.”

Before he walks away though, Newt notices the blue tie and he just grabs it, remembering Queenie doing something similar with Jacob. He pulls Albus closer and he looks at him, noticing the way his cheeks turn red.

“I like it, it matches the color of your eyes!” Newt observes, smiling; some of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs look at the both of them in shock.

“Do you r-really like it?” Albus stammers, seeming flustered out of the sudden.

“Yes,” he assures. “Oh, sorry! Professor McGonagall must be waiting for you!”

“Yes, she must be,” but he doesn’t move until he hears one of his students chuckle. “I’ll be right back, Newt.”

“And he didn’t even notice me,” Dippet comments, although he doesn’t look at all annoyed by that. “So… Is that why he’s wearing more blue clothes?”

“Well… He looks good in blue,” Newt comments, even though he’s still not sure what Dippet is talking about.

***

Newt has seen Queenie do something with her eyes, it’s like blinking but somehow softer, she does that especially when she’s talking to men and they always smile back at her so he decides to try it. Although his attempt doesn’t go well, he must’ve done something wrong because it just distracts Albus, it makes him throw all the homework he had in his hands, prompting the Gryffindors that are walking in that same hallway to help him pick it all up.

A Slytherin girl smiles at Newt then.

“Don’t do that when he has something in his hands, especially coffee or tea and definitely don’t do it when he’s walking, he could bump into a wall,” she advises, giggling. “Also thank you, because this is just so much fun.”

He decides not to do that again at all though, just to be safe.

Instead, he chooses to do another thing he has seen Queenie do, she likes to touch people, they’re just light touches; a caress on the cheek, a hand on a shoulder, sometimes she runs her fingers through Jacob’s hair, holds his hand or Tina’s.

Newt does that with Albus because he likes him and trusts him, although he makes sure his touches don’t make him feel uncomfortable. He seems to like them; sometimes Newt fixes his hair without using magic and Albus almost giggles and leans into the touch with his eyes closed.

Sometimes Albus is so focused on Newt, he keeps staring at him even after every student is back in the classroom and they’re just the two of them in the doorway and Newt has to push him back in for him to remember he has students waiting.

Sometimes Albus bumps into other professors, which makes McGonagall roll her eyes and Dippet laugh.

Turns out being friendly is not that hard at all.


	24. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt making albus or percival hard in public? (Intentionally or unintentionally)

They’re in the cafeteria when Newt sees one of the baby Nifflers on the back of Albus’ chair; Dippet looks at him with curiosity and amusement when sees him leaning towards Albus.

“Newt? Is it one of the Nifflers again?”

The magizoologist nods, trying not to scare off the creature and Albus can’t help but chuckle.

But the little demon, it’s Luke, of course it’s him, moves quickly over Albus shoulder and when Newt attempts to catch it, the Niffler gets inside one of Albus’ coat pockets and Newt falls over the wizard’s lap.

Dippet laughs as Dumbledore’s face starts turning bright red.

“Newt, maybe you shouldn’t m-move so much,” Albus stammers, putting his hands on the magizoologist’s hips to stop him.

But Newt is barely listening to him, his fingers are already looking in Albus’ pockets and the wizard groans like he’s in pain. Newt moves again, smiling triumphantly with the small creature in his hands.

“Please just stop moving,” Albus begs, breathing heavily, hands still on Newt’s sides.

But when the magizoologist stops, he feels something poking against him…

“Is that your wand, Albus?” He asks, but he only gets another groan in response and the professor just buries his red face under his chin.

“Oh, trust me, Mr. Scamander. That’s definitely not his–”

“Armando!” Albus snaps at Dippet who bursts into laughter, not even worried about the other professor’s murderous glare.

Newt is just so completely confused.


	25. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> newt and albus get into a fight (most likely about something absolutely ridiculous because they don't really fight that often)

“You apparated us both away!” Newt huffs, trying to decide if he’s pissed or just shocked. Albus is normally very polite and composed. “I was in the middle of a conversation with Percival!”

Albus frowns at the mention of the Director of Magical Security, but tries to pretend he has no idea why Newt is so irritated.

“So? It was getting late and we needed to get back home.”

“You didn’t even let him finish! He’s my brother’s friend!” Newt narrows his eyes, shock vanishing quickly to be replaced with anger. “You were rude.”

“Me? Rude?” Albus snaps. “He was the one being rude! He was flirting with  _my boyfriend_  right under my nose!”

Newt rolls his eyes; for some reason Albus thinks Percival Graves has a crush on him which just makes the magizoologist laugh every single time.

“He was not flirting, Albus! How many times–”

“Graves is in love with you.”

“He is not!”

Albus sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“He is, but you’re too oblivious to notice! You’ve always been!”

Newt crosses his arms over his chest, he then notices they’re both too close now and Newt’s back is basically against the front door. The house is suddenly very quiet. Albus starts to calm down and Newt can see regret already glimmering in his eyes, but he’s not ready to end the discussion just yet.

“Well if I’m oblivious you’re…” Newt has always struggled to name Albus’ flaws because he usually can’t think of any. But he’s still irritated so he blurts the first thing that comes to his mind: “One of your eyes is bigger than the other.”

“Really?”

“No,” Newt huffs, annoyed at himself. “You’re perfect.”

Albus is trying to hold back a grin, lips pressed together, but Newt can see is useless which irritates him even more.

“I also think you’re perfect, baby,” he chuckles, pressing kisses all over Newt’s face while the magizoologist is trying not to giggle.

“Get off! I’m still mad at you!”

“No, you’re not.”

Newt kisses back, because Albus is right, he doesn’t even remember what they were arguing about.


	26. Courting gesture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Albus goes to Dippet to convince him to add Newts book to Hogwart’s curriculum as a courting gesture/gift & Dippet (who was already gonna add it & knew Albus’ motives) just sits there smiling as Albus goes on & on about how great Newt is & how important it is for his book to be taught & then Dippet is just like “I was already gonna add it” & Albus is like “why didn’t you tell me that then?” Dippet is just like “Because your crush is hilarious and Newt walked in halfway through your rant”

“You know just how much Newt has done for magical creatures in the past year, right? He has also helped stop a few of the most dangerous poachers in America,” Albus keeps going, sitting in front of Dippet while the headmaster just looks back at him with a smile on his face. “Also this book is very much complete in terms of information about how to interact and take care of magical creatures, there’s no other one like it really…”

Dippet nods and grins and Albus just keeps talking about how incredibly Newt is and how important this book is for him until the headmaster just chuckles, making the professor narrow his eyes at him.

“What is it?”

“Nothing it’s just… I was going to do that already. I know our Newt is talented,” Dippet comments, looking at something over Albus’ shoulder.

Too bad the professor is too distracted with the word  _our_  to notice.

“Why didn’t you say that earlier?” Albus protests, feeling a little bit irritated for some reason. “And  _our_? Seriously Armando I don’t think–”

Dippet rolls his eyes, cutting Albus’ off with a gesture.

“I didn’t say anything because honestly your crush is so very cute and hilarious, especially when you get jealous and because Newt is standing right behind you and I wanted him to listen.”

Albus blushes as he turns out only to find a very surprised Newt staring back at him.

He clears his throat.

“Newt… I just wanted everyone to appreciate your book because it’s really amazing and to use it for something good like teaching and–”

Soft lips cut him off and he’s definitely not going to complain; Albus sighs happily, rising from his seat to take Newt in his arms and pressing him closer.

“That was the sweetest thing someone has ever done for me,” Newt whispers and Albus just kisses him again, this time more desperately.

“Would you agree to go on a date with me then?” He blurts out, even though he promised himself he was going to wait.

“Of course,” Newt beams, blushing adorably.

Albus knows he can’t be angry with Dippet now. He’s actually grateful.

Very much grateful.


	27. Setup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do some more of Scamandore at Hogwarts, maybe a date setup by the students? P.s I love ur writing so much!!

“Mr. Scamander!” A Gryffindor girl runs towards him as soon as he gets out of Dippet’s office. The headmaster quirks up a curious brow at her, but doesn’t say anything. “I need your help with… a creature!”

“What kind of creature?” The magizoologist asks, feeling interested.

The girl blushes, nervous and a Hufflepuff girl and a Slytherin boy walk towards her, rolling their eyes; they’re twins.

“We’re not sure, but it’s stealing all of professor Dumbledore’s stuff!” The Slytherin boy informs and Newt panics for a second because he thinks his own Niffler has escaped (again), but he checks his own case quickly just to confirm the little demon is still there.

It has to be another Niffler.

“Can you take me there?”

“Of course!” The three answer at the same time and Newt hears Dippet chuckling for some reason.

For a moment Newt thinks he has just walked in the middle of a class, but then realizes there are only two Ravenclaws asking Albus some questions.

“Newt! I didn’t know y-you were coming today,” Albus smiles, blushing to the tip of his ears suddenly forgetting about his students, although the Ravenclaws don’t look like they mind it at all. Both of them smirk at the three that arrived with Newt.

The Hufflepuff girl takes Newt’s hand and offers him a seat in front of Albus’ desk. The professor grins from ear to ear.

“Wait a minute! Where’s the creature that was stealing your stuff?” Newt mumbles, looking around in confusion.

“What creature? What are you talking about, Newt?” Albus narrows his eyes, looking even more bewildered.

Then two glasses of red wine appear over the desk as well as a couple of candles floating around.

“There’s no creature. Sorry, Mr. Scamander!” Although the Gryffindor girl doesn’t look sorry at all. “Welcome to your first date!”

“Professor Dippet and professor McGonagall helped us!” The Slytherin says right before the five students storm out of the room.

“Date?” Newt giggles. However, he feels himself blushing at the idea. “Why would they want us to have a…”

He stops when he notices Albus looking down at his hands, face completely red.

“I think they have… noticed my… feelings for you, Newt. I’m sorry if this makes you feel uncomfortable–”

“Do you have feelings for me?”

Albus chuckles, looking back at Newt with a fond expression.

“I thought it was obvious. Well, at least for my students it was.” The smile on his face vanishes. “I understand if you–”

Newt takes Albus hand and kisses it, surprising even himself by his actions.

“I’d like to have a date with you, if you want to.”

Albus intertwines their fingers together, looking at the candles.

“Of course I want to, but perhaps not in a classroom. What do you think of having lunch in the Forbidden Forest?”

This time Newt kisses him on the lips; he has the feeling that is going to be the first date of many.


	28. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scamandore prompt: what if when in Paris newt trips off the roof and albus saves him but they end up in an awkward position?

Sometimes when Newt gets nervous he turns into an even more clumsy creature. So when he apparates on the roof he trips almost immediately, but Albus manages to take him in his arms before anything else happens.

His face is a few inches from Albus’ and the man’s blue eyes are glimmering with amusement and something else.

Newt’s face turns completely red, he feels like he’s burning and his heart refuses to calm down.

“I’m s-sorry,” he mumbles, embarrassed. It looks like they’re tangled together, because they’re so close, Newt can feel one of the professor’s legs between his thighs.

Albus strokes his cheek with his fingers, so gently almost like he’s afraid of touching him. He doesn’t look uncomfortable at all.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about, Newt,” the professor smiles and adds, sighing: “Oh Merlin, you’re so beautiful.”

Newt blinks, confused and watches fascinated as Albus blushes and the pink color spreads down his neck. He also looks like he wants to facepalm himself.

“Did I say that out loud?”

“Yes.”

“Newt, listen–”

But the magizoologist panics and steps away from him, trying not to hurt himself in the process.

“What did you want to tell me?” He says, looking at the ground. He doesn’t notice Albus disappointed expression.

“Credence,” he replies and even that one word makes him sound unhappy and Newt realizes that somehow he has made a mistake.


	29. Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it’s okay with you, could you do a prompt where Newt gets trapped in his animagus form and Albus finds him, and while he is caring for Newt (unaware that it’s Newt) he keeps talking about how amazing Newt is and how happy and loved Newt makes him feel but also how scared he is of Newt’s rejection to ask him if he can be his boyfriend, so he decides to practice with the little creature (Newt), and when Newt is finally able turn back to himself he gives his response to Albus

When Albus sees the fox, sitting on the desk of his office like it’s the perfect place to rest at the moment, instead of questioning it, he smiles. The creature approaches him almost desperately and when the professor sits back on his chair the fox looks at him.

He strokes his muzzle, thinking about Newt, although it’s not a surprise at all, because he’s constantly thinking about him.

“He would love you, you know?” Albus mumbles as the creature’s ears move forward, listening, as he understands everything he’s saying. “I would like you to meet him, but I suppose he wouldn’t want me to keep you. You seem perfectly fine so… I guess I should get you back to where you came from.”

The fox shakes his head and Albus chuckles, surprised, although it has to be just a coincidence.

“Newt is amazing, he’s… so beautiful,” again it’s a little bit weird how responsive is the fox to Albus’s words. Especially to the magizoologist’s name. “I’m in love with him.”

The mischievous little thing jumps on his lap, making him gasp in surprise. The fox moves around, like he wants to tell him something.

When the creature calms down a little bit and keeps staring at him, Albus decides to continue, because… he needs it. He needs to talk about Newt.

“I wish I could be young again so I could… ask him out,” Albus mumbles, getting flustered for no reason because Newt is not even there. “I wish I hadn’t made all those mistakes, because I feel like I don’t deserve him.”

Huffing, the fox put two of his paws over Albus chest, looking almost upset.

“I’m too old for him,” he keeps going, even though he knows the creature has no idea of what Albus is saying. For a moment, he wonders what the cause of his annoyance is; at least he doesn’t look like he’s hungry, sick or thirsty. “It’s true!”

The fox hits him on the chest with his paw, huffing again and a part of Albus, a voice inside his head that’s being ignored at the moment tells him there’s something odd about that fox.

Of course, he keeps ignoring it.

“If I could, I’d tell him how much I love him, I would ask him to be my boyfriend, I would–”

In the blink of an eye, the fox on Albus’s lap turns into his beautiful magizoologist.

“Newt? I didn’t know you were an animagus!” It’s the first thing that comes out of his mouth and even though he’s shocked, his hands quickly find their way on the man’s waist. Good thing he’s dressed otherwise Albus would be very much distracted at the moment.

“I was going to give you a s-surprise,” Newt starts getting flustered, even though it was actually his idea to jump on his lap. “That’s why I was waiting for you here, but then I… I couldn’t turn back.”

“Wait… Does that mean…” It’s his turn to blush to the tip of his ears. His blush spreads as fast as the realization hits him. “I’m so sorry, Newt!”

“What are you sorry for?” The magizoologist narrows his eyes. “Because the answer is yes! I’d love to be your boyfriend.”

“Really?”

Newt rolls his eyes and leans forward shyly, at first, to kiss Albus; once their lips are pressed against each other, the professor doesn’t hesitate and pulls the magizoologist closer, praying to Merlin that’s not just an amazing dream.

“Wait…” Newt seems to remember he’s all over Albus, because his cheeks turn into a darker shade of red. “I should…”

“Why? Are you feeling uncomfortable? You don’t want to be here anymore?”

“No, but–”

“Then you’re staying right where you are,” Albus whispers before kissing Newt’s soft neck.

It doesn’t take a lot to convince him.


	30. Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a fully formed idea but I can’t get it out of my head...just imagine how immensely happy and proud the Hufflepuffs would be when they find out that Newt Scamander was in their house while at Hogwarts. Like everyone at the school loves and admires Newt (and ships him with Dumbledore) and Hufflepuffs just love to remind everyone else that Newt was in their house. He’s Hufflepuffs shy adorable hero and other houses are jealous.

And suddenly Hufflepuff becomes the most popular house in Hogwarts, just because Newt Scamander was in it.

It’s been months since Hogwarts students met Newt, the cute wizard that loves magical creatures and it’s constantly helping professor Kettleburn take care of them. He’s also the man who makes professor Dumbledore turn into a clumsy, flustered man every time Newt smiles at him.

But one day, when Newt accidentally interrupts one of Albus classes (although the students certainly don’t mind at all) after he apologizes and it’s about to go, a Ravenclaw boy asks what house he belongs to.

“Hufflepuff,” Newt says proudly and the Hufflepuffs cheer like they just won some kind of competition.

But the Ravenclaws look so devastated that Newt is afraid he offended them somehow and he adds: “But all houses are great!”

Although it doesn’t seem to help that much.

It just takes a few hours for the whole school to find out about it.

“But he’s clever! He should be with us,” Ravenclaws say.

“He’s brave! He can control any kind of magical creature wants. He’s a Gryffindor!”

“He’s a pureblood!”

Hufflepuffs just grin at their useless discussion because it doesn’t change anything, they already have Newt Scamander.

Newt doesn’t know what happened really, but somehow now he has more scarfs, from the other three houses, that the students gave him and he wears them every now and then because it seems to make them happy.


	31. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In your scamandore au you mention that Newt gets pregnant a couple months after he starts dating Albus. Do they get married while he's pregnant or do they wait for Ariana to be born? What's their wedding like? [Btw I love your writing]

They get married while he’s pregnant. Newt’s belly is a little bit round when the ceremony takes place.

Albus wants for the wedding to be special for Newt so he convinces Dippet (although he doesn’t need a lot of convincing to be honest) to allow them to get married in the Forbidden Forest.

All of the professors and students are invited as well as Newt’s friends and family (who are the least surprised to see a Nundu and a Erumpent there, among other creatures).

Newt is so happy and looks so beautiful, that both Theseus and Albus tear up a little bit just to see him.

Dippet spends the whole day bragging about how the happy couple is together because of him and he knew they were perfect for each other since the beginning.

Aberforth is actually enjoying the whole thing because Newt told him to bring his goats and they all seem to be having a great time. He also sobs when he finally finds out the name of Newt’s baby.

Albus gets to dance with Newt, almost all the time, because Theseus keeps stealing him. But he gets to have the last dance, and they both spin around, foreheads pressed together while one of Albus hands is on Newt’s belly.

It’s a beautiful wedding.


	32. Flustered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After bumping so many times into people/walls/doors, the McGonagall and Dippet have unanimously agreed that if Albus bumps into one more thing next time Newt visits they’ll tell Newt themselves about Albus’s feelings for him, for the sake of all the bruises they’ve got from Albus bumping into them. That just makes Albus even more flustered when Newt visits and he’s bumping into way more things because “oh my God, they’re going to tell Newt any moment now!”

“I think we have just made it worse,” McGonagall complains, sighing as Albus almost bumps into another student, but stops himself in time, only to walk into a wall and all because Newt said ‘Hi’.

“Not at all, Minerva,” Dippet assures, trying to hide in the corner. Because he knows if Albus sees them he’s going to get even more flustered. That wizard must be in panic at the moment because he’s waiting for them to tell Newt.

McGonagall is ready to protest but the headmaster points insistently at the end of the hallway.

“Look, Minerva.”

Newt seems to be worried about Albus; he gently touches his forehead, probably because the professor’s face looks like it’s on fire at the moment and then pulls him by the sleeve towards a bench, where they both sit next to each other.

Albus is staring at him like a besotted dork, while Newt talks about something, probably one of the thestrals.

“He needs the pressure, Minerva. Otherwise he’ll keep it to himself and we’ll have to look at him pine for years,” Dippet whispers.

“They look good together,” McGonagall admits, lips quirking up a little bit.

“They’ll be good for each other, I know.”

***

“How do you feel?” Newt keeps touching Albus cheeks to see if he’s okay and the wizard leans into the touch every single time. “Are you feeling dizzy?”

“I’m always dizzy when you’re around,” Albus mumbles and Newt looks back at him in confusion.

“I don’t understand.”

“Did I say that out loud?”

“Yes.”

Albus’s face turns into a darker shade of red. He just looks so embarrassed.

“I’m sorry.”

“What for? What’s going on, Albus?” Newt mumbles, fingers stroking that beard he likes so much. Albus takes his hand and kisses his palm, making the magizoologist turn as red as he is.

“I’m in love with you, Newt. And I know I’m too old for you and I understand if you don't–”

Newt presses his lips against Albus’s before that man can keep telling him that nonsense about why they don’t belong together.

“You forgot to ask me first what I feel,” he whispers, smiling at Albus hopeful look. “I’m in love with you, too.”

Albus takes him in his arms to give him a more passionate kiss and only stops when McGonagall reminds them, in an annoyed whisper, that they’re still in the hallway.

***

Dippet’s plan works, in a way, because as McGonagall points out, Albus keeps bumping into things every time Newt is around.

Although he certainly looks happier now.


	33. Boggart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scamandore or RH where they all teach at Hogwarts: during a boggart lesson in DADA a situation happens where Albus (or which ever of the RH you imagine teaches that class if they are all at Hogwarts) has to step in front of a student & the boggart turns into Newt lying dead in a pool of blood or nearly dead calling out for Albus/RH. Newt comforts his husband(s) afterwards. All the students hear about it & start coming up with reasons to see Prof. Newt to reassure themselves that it wasn’t real.

Sometimes love is not represented by the steam of a potion or the memories a smell brings in someone’s mind.

Because love is not just nice little things, it’s also pain and concern and a broken cry at night.

Albus’s students learn that in the worst possible way, they learn just how in love his professor is with his husband Newt, the Care of Magical Creatures professor.

When the boggart in the classroom transforms into a dementor in front of a Gryffindor and the other students behind start to panic, professor Dumbledore jumps in between only for the boggart to turn into a unconscious Newt on the floor, covered in his own blood.

Some of the students gasp when they see the image of their favourite teacher like that and some stare in shock as Albus starts shaking and kneels in front of the fake Newt.

“Baby?” Albus strokes his curls; the light in his eyes vanishing as the sorrow takes over his rational thoughts.

When he begins to sob, a few students run out of the room to ask for help; one finds professor McGonagall who immediately follows him back in the classroom and gets rid of the boggart in the blink of an eye.

But it’s not enough because Albus is still kneeling on the floor, looking at the spot where the boggart was.

Finally, a couple of students manage to find professor Scamander who kneels next to his husband almost as soon as gets into the classroom.

“Albus, I’m here, I’m okay.”

“Newt?” It’s heartbreaking to see professor Dumbledore’s relief written all over his face while there are still a couple of tears falling from his blue eyes.

“Yes, it’s me,” professor Scamander kisses the tears away before embracing his husband.

And then McGonagall urges everyone to leave the room and they walk away with sadness and yet hopefulness in their hearts.

The whole school finds out about the incident and since all the students love Newt Scamander, some of them worry and the next couple of days turn into a disaster as groups of students try to sneak into professor Scamander’s classes just to make sure he’s okay.

Newt finds it really sweet, while McGonagall just rolls her eyes and tries to take a deep breath.

They also worry about professor Dumbledore, but they find out he’s a lot better; most of the time they see him walking around Hogwarts with a smile on his face and holding hands with his beautiful husband.


	34. Inconvenience

Newt can’t help but notice that his husband looks particularly good that day; he waits for him outside the classroom and he’s struck by how handsome the vest and those trousers make him look.

The magizoologist smiles, getting lost in those beautiful eyes that are staring back at him with an excited glimmer.

“Ready to have lunch together?” Newt says, already feeling his cheeks getting pink, like it happened on their first date.

“Yes, baby,” Albus says, right before taking Newt in his arms and kissing him roughly. Poor professor McGonagall has to get students out of the hallway, because they were staring at them despite of their professor insisting there was nothing to see there.

Newt is glad for McGonagall’s decision, because he’s not sure what’s going on with him at the moment; he has been kissed by his husband like that before, rough, with that tongue exploring Newt’s mouth like it’s starving for it… But that time he just gets too excited.

He blames Albus’s outfit. Newt is hot and the way his husband is moving his lips against his is just…

Albus chuckles, stopping suddenly and Newt groans, embarrassed and covers his face with both his hands.

“Hey, baby, it’s okay…” Albus takes his hands and starts kissing his red face. “It’s really flattering actually. I didn’t know you liked my kisses so much.”

Newt’s complete hard and it’s pretty much obvious. He shakes his head and tries to pull away, but Albus grabs him by the arm to get him back into the classroom. Fortunately, there’s no one left this time.

“Now, you can’t go to the cafeteria like that, baby,” Albus whispers, next to his neck. “Let me help you…”

“But–” the first bite on his neck convinces him completely. Albus starts to mumble his name against his freckled skin as well as how much he loves him.

He tells him again and again how good he’s going to make him feel and that alone has Newt moaning his husband’s name.

Albus gets on his knees and starts unbuttoning Newt’s trousers slowly, lovingly and the magizoologist learns that day his husband really knows how to use his mouth.


	35. Not as planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you write newt introducing albus to theseus

“Come, baby. You must be exhausted,” Albus strokes his cheek and Newt blushes thinking that the others must be watching from the bridge. Luckily, the aurors (except for Theseus and Tina) decided to go.

“Let’s invite the others, too,” Newt mumbles, shyly. “I’d like you to meet them.”

Albus looks over Newt’s shoulder, surprised.

Jacob is still there too, staring in confusion. Nagini is still sad and shocked about what happened and she immediately asked Newt to keep her inside the case; he knows she’ll come out eventually.

“I must admit I have forgotten about them.” Albus mumbles, cheeks turning slightly pink and Newt can’t help but kiss him on the forehead. He chuckles, glancing at Jacob one more time and adds: “I’d love to invite them inside, but you know he can’t get in, baby.”

It’s true, he hadn’t thought about it.

Instead of inviting them in, Albus and Newt cross the bridge to the other side, holding hands.

Theseus notices and narrows his eyes at Albus, which is definitely not a good sign.

“I’d like you to meet someone dear to–”

“I know who he is,” Theseus cuts him off, crossing his arms over his chest. Newt sighs, trying not to roll his eyes at him.

He decides to ignore him.

“Tina, Jacob, this is Albus Dumbledore, my–”

“Your ex-professor, Newt,” Theseus growls. “He’s way older than you, don’t you think?”

Albus tenses, but Newt kisses him all over the face, assuring him he doesn’t care about that and his brother is just acting like a child.

Theseus’s frown doesn’t disappear though.

“He’s my boyfriend,” he says, finally and both Tina and Jacob shake Albus’s hand with a sincere smile.

“I don’t approve of this.”

“I don’t need your approval, ‘Seus.”

Theseus takes his brother’s face in his hands gently; Newt can see the tears in his eyes. Perhaps he made a mistake, maybe it’s too soon; Theseus needs to recover first.

“You’re the only thing I have left,” he whispers and Newt can see he’s scared. “And I won’t lose you, too.”

“You’re not going to lose me,” Newt mumbles, hurt by the pain in Theseus’s eyes.

“I don’t trust you,” he tells Albus, before walking away.

Newt tries to go after him, but Albus shakes his head, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers together.

“He needs time.”


	36. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you write newt with albus at home - something short n fluffy

Albus misses Newt so much when he’s gone, sometimes it seems like an eternity. So when Newt comes back the professor takes him in his arms to give him a proper welcome kiss that leaves both grinning from ear to ear and wanting more.

But they have things to do; Newt makes sure his creatures are fine and well fed while Albus is making dinner. When he finishes, Newt sits at the table with his husband and Albus listens to him with a loving glimmer in his eyes as Newt tells him about his trip.

They end up on the couch, Newt snuggling against Albus as the professor strokes his curls or kisses his cheeks just to make him chuckle.

“I’ve missed you, baby,” Albus whispers before pressing his lips against Newt’s sensitive neck. The magizoologist closes his eyes, feeling his husband’s fingers running through his hair.

Then the fingers move down to Newt’s chest; Albus lips are pressed against his, tongue sliding inside his mouth, as the fingers go even lower.

“I think it’s time to go to bed,” Albus bites his neck gently just to hear Newt’s moan.

“Yes, please.”

And Albus shows him how much he has missed him, usually by caressing and pressing his lips against every inch of his body.


	37. Omega Albus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw your Alpha!Newt with Omega!Gellert or Omega!Theseus I absolutely loved it! Could you do an Omega!Albus constantly trying (and failing) to snuggle on Alpha!Newt’s lap, both of them are already mated and Albus is trying to find indirect ways to make Newt place him on his lap(maybe cause Albus is shy),but when none of that seems to work Albus gives up&plops himself on Newt’s lap complaining how hard he had been trying to sit on Newt’s lap&Newt is happy that Albus is as smitten as him.

It shouldn’t be hard, now that they’re already mated, to sit on his alpha’s lap, but it seems Newt is as oblivious as he was before they bonded.

He should smell it in Albus’s scent, how much he needs to have him close, to cuddle, to feel loved, because he’s missed Newt.

But Newt is still arguing with Pickett and Albus never thought it could be possible, but he’s really close to feel jealous of a bowtruckle.

The omega rises from his seat behind his desk and takes a few steps closer to Newt; he stands in front of him, waiting for those hands to take him by the hips and sit him on his alpha’s lap.

But that doesn’t happen; Newt’s busy telling Pickett he should behave and when he finally stops arguing and the bowtruckle decides to go back to his pocket, Albus sits next to him on the couch.

“Sorry, Albus. What were you saying?” His alpha smiles kindly at him and although the omega appreciates to have found such a gentle alpha, he needs Newt to take what is his and put him on his damned lap.

Albus is getting desperate. But sadly, he’s too shy, too reserved to say it.

“I was just talking about how difficult has been to be far from you,” he mumbles, getting closer, almost screaming in his mind for Newt to finally get it.

“I’m sorry, Albus,” he says, stroking his cheek and the omega leans into the touch. “Maybe we can think of something so you can come with–you smell different today, it’s more… sweet.”

_Finally_ , his mind sings happily, but nothing happens… The Niffler gets out of the case and Newt has to chase him inside Albus’s office.

It’s a nightmare.

Once the creature is contained, Albus decides to forget about his shyness and as soon as Newt gets back on the couch, the omega puts himself comfortable on Newt’s lap.

His alpha blushes and Albus forgets his irritation for a moment to look fondly at him.

“I’ve been trying to do this for hours now,” he complains, rolling his eyes. “But you’re still oblivious.”

Newt chuckles.

“I’m sorry, although you could’ve asked, you know?” The alpha says.

Thanks to Merlin Albus doesn’t need to ask for a kiss though.

Because Newt presses their lips together and gives him a kiss that makes him purr, completely pleased.

And, finally, he feels those hands on his hips, pulling him closer.

Just like he wanted, although it feels better than he had imagined it.


	38. The fox and the rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scamandore prompt: Can we have some rabbit or mouse!student!Newt and fox!professor!Albus in Hogwarts?

It’s not supposed to happen, Albus has never felt something like that; the moment the lovely boy with the rabbit ears walks in his class he feels fiercely protective of him.

He tries not to show his favoritism, but sometimes it’s pretty much obvious, especially to some of the other professors like McGonagall whose catlike ears always move forward every time Albus is around Newt Scamander.

“You almost hissed at Lestrange the other day because she got to close to Scamander,” McGonagall observes, trying to hold back an amused smile.

“She’s a wolf, a predator, she shouldn’t be close to him, he’s too innocent for her,” Albus says and he doesn’t notice the way he tenses and his ears move back, almost growling.

“Foxes are predators too,” McGonagall points out, not bothering hiding her amusement anymore.

“It’s… different,” Albus mumbles, cheeks turning pink; he knows he shouldn’t be so… obsessed with a student like that, but he can’t help it.

“Have you considered the possibility of Newt being your mate?” Dippet smirks and professor Dumbledore’s blush spreads down to his neck.

He can’t be. He’s too young for him. Although his fox inner nature likes the idea of Newt being his mate, a little bit too much.

After a lot of thinking about it, he starts to avoid him. Which only leads to sweet Newt to feel rejected.

“Did I do something wrong?” Newt asks him one day and he’s only sixteen and Albus can’t help but to look at his pale, creamy neck without a mark.

“Of course not, Newt. I just…” There’s a scent coming from him, something sweet and then… that smell of wood that it’s not part of his natural scent. Albus tries not to break the pen he’s holding. “Have you been with Leta lately?”

Newt nods and Albus grows tense.

“I think you’re my mate,” he blurts out, inevitably. Possessive nature taken over.

“Oh,” Newt blushes, he looks so pretty. “Is that wrong? You don’t want to be my mate?”

Albus gives in the impulse to hold Newt’s hand.

“I’d love to be your mate, but you’re too young.”

Newt nods, tears falling from his eyes.

“I understand,” he’s about to go and Albus should let him go, but he can’t.

“Maybe… when you’re older I can take you as my mate. If you want to…”

Newt smiles shyly.

“I’d like that.”


	39. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg I really need more stuff from you with Hogwarts studens shipping Newt and Dumbledore. Students can pull amazing matchmaking schemes making their favorite professor blush (also some awkward situations in front of other teachers included)

“Here he comes!” Newt hears some of the students whispering as he gets down the hallway to look for the headmaster.

Then he feels a pull and the next thing he knows is that he’s bumping into Albus and the wizard just puts his hands on his waist automatically.

“Newt!” He turns bright red as he looks at the magizoologist in the eye. “It’s a pleasure to see you here.”

“Well… I just needed to check on the hippogriffs, professor Dippet fire-called me,” he explains and realizes he can’t move. “Uhh… Albus?”

“Yes?” The wizard is grinning from ear to ear, apparently unaware of all the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors looking at them with amusement.

“Could you please… uh, let me go?” Newt feels his cheeks like they’re burning.

“Of course! I’m sorry!” Albus realizes his mistake and moves away.

“It’s okay, don’t worry.”

He smiles, still looking shy. He rubs the back of his head nervously.

“Can I walk you to Dippet’s office, Newt?”

“Of course.”

***

The second time, he falls on Albus’s lap right in front of the other professors; in the Great Hall. He just wanted to ask him something, but he tripped and now he’s sitting on the professor’s lap.

They’re both so flustered, but Albus doesn’t tell Newt to get up, instead he just looks at him and asks if he’s hungry.

McGonagall rolls her eyes, Dippet chuckles and Kettleburn looks like he’s having the time of his life.

“Yes,” he mumbles. Another plate of food appears next to Albus’s, but not another chair. “Can I sit on my own–”

“Sure! I’m sorry!” Albus releases him and Newt thinks for a moment that he hears some of the students complaining.

***

The third time even Newt realizes there’s something weird going on, as Albus chuckles, delighted, when they both end up on the floor. Newt notices that Albus mumbles a spell to slow their fall.

Some of the Ravenclaws around giggle and run away from there.

“I think your students are provoking these accidents,” Newt comments, looking up at Albus who has a hand on the back of his head, protectively.

“I know,” Albus admits, blushing. “I always knew.”

“What? Then why didn’t you tell–”

“Because I like to have you in my arms,” Albus whispers. “Because I’m in love with you and I hadn’t had enough courage to tell you.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Newt tries to hold back a grin, but it’s impossible. He gives in the desire to smile and pulls Albus closer to kiss him on the lips.

The professor is surprised at first, although he quickly kisses back.

They pull apart when they hear McGonagall scolding them and realize they’re still on the floor. They decide to look for a more private room to keep with what they were doing and notice some students already talking to each other excitedly.

It just takes a few hours for the whole school to find out about it.


	40. Sweet (explicit)

Albus loves to trace Newt’s belly with his lips, especially now that he looks a little round because of the pregnancy. He feels himself tearing up at the thought of little Ariana in his arms; she’s going to be so beautiful.

Newt must’ve noticed his tears, because he starts running his fingers through his hair.

“You looked so perfect today, Newt,” Albus whispers against his creamy skin.

Their wedding, Newt in a white suit, looking mesmerizing.

“You too, husband,” the magizoologist chuckles after hearing Albus gasping in delight.

They’re married now and they’re expecting a baby; Albus still can’t believe that is happening to him.

He starts exploring Newt’s soft thighs and smirks mischievously when his husband gets hard under his touch and kisses.

“Take off your clothes, Albus,” Newt mumbles, after feeling his shirt against his skin. “I want to see you.”

Albus is certainly not going to make his beautiful husband wait so he takes it all off with a quick spell, just at the right moment because his trousers had started to feel too tight.

He begins to lick Newt’s dick, loving each of the moans that come from his lips.

“Wait, Albus,” he whines and for a moment the professor worries about him.

“What is it, baby? Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Newt looks up at him, reddish hair a complete mess over the pillow, lips quirking up into a shy smile and cheeks turning slightly pink. “I’m fine, I just… want you i-inside now,  _please_ …”

Newt spreading his legs for him and begging for Albus’s cock is too much for him to resist. He prepares his husband with a quick spell and strokes his own dick a few times, before leaning forward.

“Are you sure, baby?”

Newt nods, biting his bottom lip.

“Please.”

Pushing inside Newt feels absolutely perfect, being deep buried in him it’s like home; it’s warm and tight and hearing him whimpering because of him it’s  _amazing_.

Albus leans forward, ready to ask Newt if he’s okay one more time when the magizoologist takes his face in his hands.

“Move!” He takes a deep breath and Albus smiles and kisses him on the forehead before complying.

He begins to pound into him slowly, enjoying the little sounds his beautiful magizoologist makes, licking the sweat from his neck and listening to his heartbeat.

“I still can’t believe you chose me, Newt,” Albus whispers against his lips before pressing their mouths together. “I can’t believe that you are here with me when you could have anyone else you wanted… I can’t believe you are still–”

“You’re being silly, love,” Newt smiles, before kissing the tears Albus hadn’t noticed. “Why would I choose someone else? I’m in love with  _you_.”

Albus thrusts a little bit faster, kissing Newt on the lips roughly, feeling each and every one of his moans of pleasure.

“Are you saying that you are mine, Newt? And that you’ll always be mine?” He pounds harder and Newt throws his head back.

“Yes… I’m  _yours_!” Newt screams as he cums and Albus keeps pounding through his aftershocks, almost seeing white in pleasure as Newt’s pink hole tightens around him.

He groans, coming inside Newt and kissing him all over his face, all over his wet curls.

“I love you, baby.”

“Love you too, Albus.”


	41. Against a wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need confident Dumbledore pushing newt up against a wall, like damm.

Even Albus has his limits and Newt wearing a light pink dress is one of them; they have only a few weeks dating, but the professor has an eternity pining for that oblivious man and he’s been almost starving this whole time.

They’re in his office and Newt’s trying different dresses, the ones Albus gave him a couple of days ago. He’s always wanted to wear one of those, but he was afraid of Albus’s reaction, which is ridiculous because the professor would never think less of him because of that. He loves Newt and he absolutely adores him wearing a dress.

And that particular dress allows him to see Newt’s shoulders and the fabric is light in a way Albus can almost see the magizoologist’s long legs underneath.

“I’m sorry, Newt, I can’t,” he mumbles, rising from his seat and the sweet magizoologist panics for a moment.

“You don’t like it?” He asks, worried, but instead of answering Albus takes him in his arms and shoves him against the nearest wall, humming satisfied when Newt gasps and blushes, pleasantly surprised.

Albus doesn’t waste anytime and starts kissing him all over the face, on his neck and biting his creamy shoulders full of wonderful, delicious freckles.

Newt moans, grabbing Albus’s vest hard, feeling weak on the knees.

“But we’re still in your office, Albus…”

“It’s okay, baby, no one is going to see or hear us,” the professor chuckles, putting both Newt’s legs around his waist.

Newt shivers in anticipation, moaning when there’s nothing more than the dress to cover him and yet Albus doesn’t do anything to take it off.

“We’re gonna have a great time, baby.”

And they do, Albus manages to make Newt scream a few times.


	42. Beard kink

The first time Albus thinks he’s hurt Newt, because the magizoologist gasps as he grabs him by the shoulders when he’s kissing his creamy neck.

“Does it bother you?” He whispers against his skin, worried.

“What?”

“The beard, I can shave it off, if you–”

“No!” Newt blushes when he realizes that maybe his response was too quick and desperate. “I mean… You don’t have to, it doesn’t bother me, I promise. Now please… keep kissing me.”

After a chuckle, Albus does and Newt keeps gasping and moaning with each kiss, especially when the beard makes contact with his pale skin.

The next time, Albus catches Newt staring at his beard, sometimes he starts by caressing his cheeks, but he always ends up with his fingers tracing his chin, almost fascinated.

One day, in bed, Albus decides to try what he’s been thinking about for days now and he starts nuzzling Newt’s bare chest, the magizoologist makes a soft and satisfied sound before moaning out loud when Albus’s beard rubs against his nipple.

“You like it, feeling my beard against your skin,” Albus says, he doesn’t even have to ask at this point and by the way Newt’s blush spreads down his neck it looks like he loves it a little bit too much.

It’s perfect. He’s perfect.

“I’m so s-sorry, I–”

“It’s okay, baby,” Albus assures, kissing Newt on the lips, before pulling off the blankets to expose his beautiful body. He keeps kissing his chest, rubbing his beard as much as possible against him.

“Yes!” Newt can’t help but moan, losing all his shyness in a moment. “Please, Albus!”

“You’re such a beautiful, needy thing,” he smiles and Newt can feel the gesture down his body, over his belly. “I love you, baby.”

“I love–” Newt can’t finish the sentence, instead he whimpers when Albus starts nuzzling his inner thighs, rubbing himself and biting the magizoologist sensitive skin.

“Please,” Newt keeps begging, loving the sensation, the way it makes him shiver every time.

Finally, Albus places himself in between his legs and Newt moans in such a way it makes him wonder if he can make him come using his beard only.

Well… there’s only one way to find out.


	43. Bite me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can you write more omega!albus

That scent, that irresistible scent is something Albus had never smelled before, but it’s at the same time oddly familiar. That alpha is just what Albus’s inner omega needs right now, maybe not only right now.

Albus closes his eyes, focusing on the scent and bumps right into the door that leads to Dippet’s office. Sadly, a few of his students see and ask if he’s okay while others can’t help but chuckle. He doesn’t blame them.

But why Dippet’s office? Albus knows the headmaster is a beta.

And then, as if he’s been summoned by Albus’s thoughts, Newt Scamander walks out of the office and the scent becomes stronger.

He has changed; he’s taller and stronger, there’s a merry glimmer dancing in his eyes now that is almost contagious and makes him look more beautiful than he was years ago.

Albus almost purrs when he realizes the alpha is not mated yet.

He shouldn’t be thinking about that, he’s way older than Newt, surely he can get a better omega.

“Good morning, professor Dumbledore,” Newt smiles at him and Albus feels weak at the knees. Dippet walks behind the magizoologist and looks over his shoulder at the omega with curious amusement.

Albus decides to ignore him.

“Please, call me Albus. I’m not your professor anymore, Newt.”

Newt nods, looking back at him with a shy smile and Albus has the sudden, irresistible impulse to expose his neck.

Which is something he’s definitely not going to do.

“Your tie, Albus…” Dippet mumbles and by the look on his face it seems he’s trying hard not to laugh at him.

His tie is a mess, also his shirt unbuttoned itself a little bit somehow and Albus is not sure how that happened.

Newt doesn’t notice until Albus is fixing it again, but doesn’t seem affected by it.

Which is quite disappointing.

“What are you doing here?” He says, trying to get everyone’s attention on something… anything that is not himself.

“A student brought a couple of pixies to prank her classmates and professor Dippet fire-called me to take them back to where they belong,” Newt grins, excited.

“I can help you… if you want.”

“That’ll be great, thank you.”

“I’ll leave you two alone then,” Dippet smirks. He walks towards his office, but before closing the door he winks at Albus and adds: “Have fun.”

***

After they get all the pixies in Newt’s case, Albus makes a choice: he’s going to let the alpha know he’s interested.

Perhaps it’s a little bit… bold to expose his neck just like that, but he’s definitely sure he wants Newt as his alpha.

He unbuttons his shirt and gets rid of the tie and starts touching his neck while Newt keeps talking about pixies.

It takes a while, but the alpha finally notices.

“Are you okay?” Well… that’s not exactly what Albus had expected. “Did a pixie hurt you? They’re not bad, but sometimes they can be a little bit mischievous.”

Albus sighs, lips parted, ready to tell Newt that he’s fine when the magizoologist takes a step closer.

“May I?”

“Of course.”  _Yes, please, touch my neck_. Albus closes his eyes and enjoys the sensation of Newt’s fingers over his sensitive skin. But the touch doesn’t last long enough.

“It looks fine,” Newt mumbles, blushing. “Do you feel different?”

_Yes_. “No.”

“Dizzy?”

_Definitely_. “I don’t think so.”

Newt narrows his eyes and Albus’s heart starts beating in anticipation, hoping Newt finally notices what’s going on.

“Maybe you just need to rest,” Newt says.

_I need you to bite me_. But getting that alpha to mark him is going to be more difficult than he thought.


	44. Professor Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scamandore prompt: albus & newt swapped over. newt the care of magical creatures professor and dumbledore the student? maybe schoolboy crush?

It’s not like Albus doesn’t like or appreciate magical creatures, he loves them, but the reason why he’s so good in that particular class is because of the Care of Magical Creatures professor. He loves Newt Scamander more than he loves any subject and that’s why he’s determined to be an excellent student.

He’s aware he’s not the only one with a crush on professor Scamander and also knows there are plenty of students trying to impress him.

But he’s smart and he easily learns everything Newt tells them in order to make the professor notice him.

And Newt does notice him, he always smiles kindly at him when he does a good job or uses his given name and Albus blushes and giggles, completely delighted while some of his classmates glare at him.

He tries to spend his free time with Newt as much as he can, staying in the Forbidden Forest a little longer or just following him around on weekends, helping him take care of magical creatures.

“I’ve never found someone so enthusiastic about magical creatures before,” Newt beams and Albus grins back, always wondering what the professor would do if he found out the truth. “Maybe, if you’re still interested, I can take you as my apprentice when you finish school… Would you like that?”

“Yes!” It’s embarrassing how quickly he answers that, but it doesn’t matter because professor Scamander looks back at him with one of those breathtaking smiles of his.

***

“Oh, Armando, if I made appear hearts over Albus’s eyes it wouldn’t make a difference!” McGonagall narrows her eyes. “Just look at him! He’s completely besotted!”

“I think it’s cute. Honestly, Minerva, there’s nothing to worry about.”

“You don’t think it’s cute, you think it’s funny!” She accuses and Dippet chuckles in response because she’s absolutely right.

“Well… Can you blame me? That poor kid has the most obvious crush on Newt and everyone knows except him!”

“I think we should inform Newt about this.”

Dippet rolls his eyes.

“If you do that, Newt is going to panic and avoid the poor boy as much as he can and it’s going to break Albus’s heart,” he says. “No, I think we should leave it like that. Besides, it’s just a schoolboy crush, Minerva. You worry too much.”

McGonagall grimaces, but admits the headmaster has a point, Albus is not the only boy with a crush and definitely not the only one with a crush on the Care of Magical Creatures professor.

He’ll probably be fine and forget about it in a week or so.


	45. Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secretwerewolf!newt. Newt visits albus at Hogwarts and stays for awhile then the full moon comes around and he flees into the forbidden forest for safety and privacy. Unbeknownst to him albus watches from afar as he disappears from view. The next morning he questions newt and newt breaks down explaining that he was bitten or something and albus comforts him and feelings begin to rise from then both since then.

Newt is not that distracted, at least not when it comes to the moon phases, so he doesn’t quite understand how he chose that particular day to go visit Albus and how he completely forgot about the full moon until it was too late.

It has to be because of Albus’s company and how good it makes him feel to be around him; he lost track of time and now he’s trapped in Hogwarts and his only option is to stay in the Forbidden Forest the whole night, so he doesn’t hurt anyone.

“It’s getting late,” Albus observes, looking back at Newt with a shy smile. “Perhaps you should stay here… at Hogwarts.”

“I think it’s an excellent idea, actually,” Newt tries to smile back, but he’s to nervous to do it. “I can stay in your office.”

Albus chuckles, taking a few steps closer to Newt, blue eyes glimmering with an almost mischievous light.

“Nonsense. I have a room, you can stay with me.”

“You don’t have to–I’ll be in my case the whole time.”

“But I want you to… spend the night with me,” Albus mumbles, cheeks turning red and Newt feels like he’s missing something important and that he’s about to screw up.

“I prefer to stay here,” he insists and watches as Albus nods, smile vanishing from his face almost immediately.

“I understand.”

When he’s left alone, he feeds his creatures quickly, promises he’ll be back in the morning and leaves the case in the office before running off towards the Forbidden Forest.

Luckily, he finds an empty cave before the transformation starts and the pain in his bones makes him fall to his knees. Curiously, that’s not the worst part of turning into a werewolf.

The worst part is the possibility of hurting someone.

***

It doesn’t go as planned, because when he goes back to the castle the next morning, Albus is already waiting for him in his office.

“I supposed you weren’t far away since you left your case here,” Albus comments, looking at Newt with sorrow in his eyes. “You look exhausted.”

“I am,” Newt mumbles, cheeks turning pink.

“Did you see the full moon yesterday, Newt?” Albus asks, blue eyes turning soft and kind. “Would you tell me what’s going on?”

“I think you already know.”

“I have an idea, yes. But I’d prefer for you to tell me.”

Newt does; he tells him when he was bitten and how he has lived afraid of hurting someone ever since.

“It was not his fault though,” he adds. “He didn’t know what he was doing when he bit me.”

Albus nods and he’s so quiet Newt can’t help but tear up a little bit.

“Are you afraid of me?”

“If I was the werewolf, would you be afraid of me, Newt?”

“Of course not!” He replies, almost outraged at the question.

“Then why would I?” Albus reaches out to him. “Come here.”

Newt does, walking shyly, looking at the ground the whole time. Which is why he doesn’t notice Albus moving; Newt gasps, completely surprised, when he’s pulled onto the professor’s lap.

“I’m not afraid and I can prove it to you,” he whispers, before kissing Newt all over the face until the magizoologist starts giggling.

“I’ve been working on a potion to control it,” Newt says after a while. “But so far the only thing I managed is to weaken myself a little bit.”

“Let me help you,” Albus pulls him closer, nuzzling his neck. “Let’s deal with this together.”

“Really?” A single tear escapes from Newt’s right eye and Albus kisses it away before nodding.

“I want to be with you, Newt.”

Newt presses his lips against his, blinking back tears of happiness.

“Now, let’s get you to bed, love. You need to sleep.”


	46. Not as planned part II

Theseus still doesn’t like Albus at all; he goes to pay a visit to his brother every now and then, but tries to avoid seeing the other man as much as he can.

He’s afraid of losing Newt. He’s afraid of him forgetting about Theseus or not wanting to see him again. That’d be terrible.

It’s completely terrifying because Newt is the only thing he has left.

There’s a knock at the door that confuses Theseus for a moment and he gets even more confused when he sees Newt at the other side.

But he smiles fondly at him anyway.

“You could’ve just apparated, you know what the protection spells are,” he says, letting him inside, but then he realizes he’s not alone.

“I have company, that’s why,” Newt smiles, but notices the tension on Theseus’s shoulders.

“Good evening, Mr. Scamander,” Albus says.

“Good evening, professor Dumbledore,” Theseus replies and Newt has to stop himself from rolling his eyes; he knows his brother says that in order to remind Newt that Albus was his professor. To remind his boyfriend that he’s older than Newt.

“Theseus, please,” Newt huffs. “I need to tell you something important.”

That gets Theseus’s attention and he realizes that Newt is really excited and emotional so he decides to invite the two of them a drink.

They sit on the couch while Theseus is starting to get impatient.

Newt grins from ear to ear, cheeks slightly pink, but doesn’t say a thing, he looks at Albus first and then at Theseus.

“I’m pregnant, ‘Seus,” Newt says completely happy and Theseus has to blink a couple of times before he can process what his little one just said.

His little one. His baby brother.

Pregnant.

He can’t help it, he actually is not sure why he reacted that way, but he almost jumps at Albus, although Newt stops him before he could actually touch the other wizard.

“What do you think you’re doing, 'Seus?” Newt narrows his eyes.

“He’s scared,” Albus mumbles, kindly, next to Newt, but that only makes Theseus growl at him. Even though he’s right.

“It’s just been a month, little one!” He points out. “Is that his idea to make you stay?”

Newt rolls his eyes, but he must’ve seen something in Theseus’s expression, because he doesn’t look that pissed anymore.

“You make it sound like I had nothing to do with this,” he says. “I made the potion myself. It was a decision we both made.”

Theseus goes back to the chair he was sitting on and sighs, looking at the ground.

“Just don’t forget about me, alright?”

Newt walks towards him and takes one of Theseus’s hands and puts it on his belly. It’s not noticeable yet, but they both know it’s there.

“Is it…”

“It’s a girl,” Newt smiles. “We’re naming her Ariana, after Albus’s sister.”

The man nods and Theseus can see the adoration in his blue eyes when he looks back at Newt.

“You’re gonna be an uncle soon, 'Seus!” Newt says and Theseus realizes his brother wants him to be part of this.

He’s going to be an uncle.

Theseus grins and pulls Newt over his lap to hug him.

“This is great, little one,” he says, touching Newt’s belly again.

Albus clears his throat.

“Could you please give me back my boyfriend, Mr. Scamander?”

“Not anytime soon, Dumbledore.”

Newt sighs, rolling his eyes. At least they’re making progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr: https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


	47. Gentle (omega Albus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega!Albus is not happy about getting no say in the Alpha he must bond with so when both families plan for him to meet Newt a week before the ceremony he decides to do everything he can to discourage Newt from bonding with him.However as the day progresses Albus finds himself falling in love with the gentle Alpha and at the end of the day Albus is practically latched onto Newt because he doesn’t wait a week he wants to bond right now and the families cant seem to separate Albus from Newt.
> 
> ***  
> (I changed it a little bit, hope you don’t mind)

“I’m sorry, Albus. But the Ministry wants all the omega professors working in Hogwarts to be mated,” Dippet sighs, looking at the wizard’s frown. “At least try to meet the alpha they’re gonna send, okay?”

He doesn’t like it, but it doesn’t surprise him; actually, the only odd thing is that it took them a while to make something like this. But Albus just has to make the alpha reject him; he knows the Ministry will insist, but at least it’ll buy him time.

“Alright,” he says, trying not to look upset; he knows it’s not Armando’s fault.

***

It’s an irresistible scent, although that doesn’t mean he’s going to change his mind. He has made a decision.

It surprises him a little bit, when he finally sees the alpha, because he looks… sweet: he has freckles all over his face, reddish curls that Albus just wants to touch and kind, green eyes that make him blush when they finally look at him.

It doesn’t mean anything though.

“I’m Newt Scamander, it’s a pleasure,” he mumbles, shaking Albus’s hand. Not even trying to pull him closer like other alphas have done before.

“Albus Dumbledore.”

Dippet leaves them alone and Albus is still determined; he needs to start his plan on how to make Newt to reject him.

But somehow nothing comes to his mind and he realizes his inner omega is against that decision.

“I’m sorry they’re making you do this without even asking you first,” Newt says, surprising Albus again. “If you don’t want this, just tell me, I can speak with my brother, he’s Head of Magical Law Enforcement…”

There it is, his escape. He just needs to talk and everything will be over, but he doesn’t say anything. Instead, he tries to fight the hurt his inner omega is feeling; perhaps the alpha doesn’t want this.

He’s younger than him after all…

“Tell me about you,” Albus says instead and Newt understands he needs a distraction so he tells him about his creatures.

He even invites him to get inside his case and Albus realizes that alpha really loves all of his creatures and even treats them like they were his pups.

Which Albus finds incredibly attractive; it’s not common to find an alpha so sweet and loving.

He wants to have his pups.

By the time they got back to Albus’s office, he’s completely enamoured with him it’s ridiculous.

“I want you to be my alpha,” he mumbles, cheeks turning pink.

Newt smiles back at him.

“I’m glad because I like you too, I–”

Albus takes him by the coat and pulls him closer to kiss him; he purrs when Newt kisses back.

“Albus… The rules of the Ministry say we have to wait at least a week before we–”

The omega whines, rubbing his body against the alpha’s; Newt almost growls with need.

“I want you to bond with me now,” he demands and smirks satisfied when Newt shivers. “Make me your omega!”

McGonagall walks in the office then.

“What’s going on here?” She says and Newt jumps away from Albus like he’s been burned.

“I’m so sorry,” Newt looks at the ground. “That was inappropriate.”

“It wasn’t,” Albus tells him, narrowing his eyes. “I want to bond…”

“Albus!” McGonagall looks at him, almost in shock. “There are rules!”

Newt agrees to come back in a week to start with the courtship, which is a long process and means Albus won’t get bitten soon.

It’s not fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr: https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


	48. Hope

Newt looks beautiful and happy; Albus couldn’t ask for anything else. He has the man he loves in his arms, pregnant with their beloved baby. 

They just got married and have been dancing the whole evening in the Forbidden Forest. Their guests seem to be having a good time as well. 

Albus buries his head in the curve of Newt’s soft neck and puts his hand on his round belly. The fact that his husband’s belly will grow bigger brings a smile to his face. 

“What is it?” Newt takes his face in his hands and kisses his tears away, he hadn’t realized he was tearing up until his husband started pressing his lips against his cheeks. 

Albus shakes his head and leans to rub theirs noses together. Newt giggles and it’s amazing how beautiful that sounds in his ears. 

“I’m happy. I’m so happy,” he whispers. His heart feels lighter and warmer. And Newt puts a hand over his chest like he knows. 

“I’m glad, love,” the magizoologist mumbles before kissing him on the lips, they get lost in the embrace for a moment; ignoring the others, their voices and their laughter.

Just the two of them for a couple of seconds.

Then Newt pulls apart with a sweet smile on his face.

“We should talk with Aberforth, don’t you think?”

Albus has had a complicated relationship with his brother since the incident with their sister happened. But it’s getting better, Aberforth likes Newt and has admitted a couple of times that it seems Newt makes him a better and happier person.

He seems to be having a great time.

Albus definitely wants for them to have a good relationship.

“Alright,” he mumbles.

They sit next to him as the other guests keep dancing and Aberforth smiles at his goats. He grins at Newt and the gesture doesn’t vanish when he looks at his brother.

“My brother has pretty good ideas every now and then,” he comments, looking around. “This is a great place to have a wedding.”

“Just every now and then?” Albus chuckles, quirking up his brows at him.

“Even you made mistakes, brother.” He looks up at Newt and adds: “But marrying this one was one of your best ideas.”

Newt giggles and Albus presses him closer to him.

“You’re right.”

There’s a pause in which Albus hesitates, part of him still thinks Aberforth will say no. Newt must’ve felt his doubt because he intertwines their fingers together.

“Newt and I would like you and Theseus to be the baby’s godparents.”

Aberforth looks surprised, but after the initial bewilderment wears off, the corners of his lips quirk up into a sincere smile.

“I’d love to,” he mumbles.

Newt squeezes Albus’s hand gently and the professor takes a deep breath, full of emotion before talking again.

“We’re naming our little girl Ariana.”

Aberforth gasps, looks at Newt and the round belly that is noticeable even under his white suit. He stares back at Albus and tries to blink back the tears, but they fall from his eyes anyway.

“She would’ve liked it,” he comments, nodding.

“I promised Theseus I’d dance with him,” Newt says then, kissing his husband’s cheek and putting a hand over Aberforth’s shoulder before walking away.

“She would have loved him,” Aberforth adds then, watching Newt talking with Theseus.

“I know,” Albus smiles back, trying not to tear up again.

“Your little Ariana will be beautiful… a good girl,” Aberforth assures like he can see the future. “I’m happy for you, Albus.”

It’s the first time in years they have a nice conversation.

“Thank you, brother.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr: https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


	49. He’ll have some milk

“Would he like a cup of tea?” Albus smiles, batting his eyelashes at Newt; he knows that is not the appropriate moment to be flirting, but he’s been after that man for a year now and honestly he’s getting a little bit desperate.

He looks from the Niffler to Newt, just to make it more clear that he’s definitely not at all talking about the creature (and if he’s honest, he is not inviting Newt for a cup of tea).

“He’ll have some milk,” Newt says, smiling shyly.

Albus is a little bit disappointed, but just a little because even if his magizoologist didn’t understand what he was trying to say, at least he agreed to get inside the castle. And then Albus could… maybe explain to him in a more explicit way what he wants.

He knows he’s grinning and doesn’t even pay too much attention to what Newt’s saying about the teaspoons.

Instead, he looks behind him and notices that everyone else is waiting on the bridge. Now, the right thing to do would be to invite everyone inside, but Albus really wants to spend sometime alone with Newt and he’s not going to let this opportunity slip through his fingers.

They can wait, he thinks, right before he takes Newt’s arm and keeps grinning at him like the besotted dork he’s turned into.

He just hopes they don’t bump into Dippet because the headmaster hasn’t stopped teasing him about Newt since he met the magizoologist.

Albus doesn’t need more of that, not right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr: https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


	50. Flower shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt.  
> Anonymous asked: You got me obsessed with Dark Albus obsessing over Newt and I've been reading wattpad lately so hear me out! Mafia boss Albus meets sweet Newt working at a flower shop and falls in love which leads to something more sinister than expected in the end.

Albus likes to send white roses to his enemies’ families at their funeral; it’s a nice way to remind them what could happen if someone doesn’t follow Albus Dumbledore’s rules.

He normally makes someone else do the job for him, but that particular afternoon he’s walking down the streets of London and he finds a small flower shop on his way, so he decides to buy them himself that time.

There’s a man carrying a huge bouquet of flowers that covers all his face. A dog is happily trotting behind him, following him around until he leaves the flowers on the counter.

And when Albus finally sees his face, he forgets for a moment what he was supposed to do in there.

“Oh, hi!” The man with freckles smiles at him and Albus, the most powerful man in London, almost bumps into the counter. The lovely man doesn’t seem to notice because a cat jumps at his chest, making him giggle.

It’s a beautiful sound.

“I–I wanted… flowers,” Albus is a confident man, he knows how to get what he wants… Then why is he suddenly feeling like a twelve-year-old?

“Sure, do you have a type of flower in mind?” The man mumbles shyly and Albus notices that his hair is the kind of reddish that also shines like golden under the light.

He’d make a great husband. Beautiful, absolutely adorable… Albus would give him anything he wanted.

“White roses, they’re for a funeral,” he blurts out, although he realizes it’s just the right thing to say because the man looks at him with a sad expression and puts a hand over his.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s just–we were not that close, but I wanted to remind the family that I’m… there,” he mumbles, enjoying the feeling of other’s hand over his.

“You’re so sweet,” the man says, smiling kindly at him.

Albus has never been called ‘sweet’ before, but he loves it now. He wants more of that.

“What’s your name?”

“I’m Newt Scamander,” the breathtaking man responds, walking inside another room behind him.

“Albus Dumbledore,” he says as soon as Newt goes back with a bouquet.

“Here’s a dozen, do you want more?”

“A dozen is fine.”

He goes back every single day for flowers he doesn’t need and some of them even end up back with Newt. Albus flirts… or at least tries to because Newt is the most oblivious man he’s ever met.

But he needs something more… How can he make Newt his? He has to plan carefully; telling him the truth is not an option and asking him out would be the right thing to do next, but Albus wants Newt to be vulnerable, to need him… to make sure he won’t leave him if something happens.

He buys the place Newt is paying rent for his flower shop and tells the previous owner he needs to kick Newt out.

Of course, his beautiful, sweet man is heartbroken and although Albus doesn’t like to make him cry, he needs him exactly like this for his plan to work.

When he walks into the shop and sees Newt tearing up; he takes him in his arms, at this point Albus has made him trust him enough to do that.

Newt even leans into the hug and Albus kisses him on his cheek.

“What is it, baby?”

Newt tells him everything; he has no idea Albus is the new owner and doesn’t even mention it that much.

“I don’t know what I’m gonna do without the flower shop; I haven’t been able to find another place yet and–”

“I own a place that you could use, it’s very close to my house,” Albus cuts him off.

Newt sighs, almost relieved.

“I can pay you rent.”

Albus shakes his head, caressing Newt’s curls.

“None of that, baby. You can use it for free.”

Newt moves out of his reach.

“I can’t accept it,” he says, a little bit worried. “I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

Albus leans closer and Newt lets him do it; he’s such a kind soul that most likely will never accept to be part of Albus’s lifestyle.

That’s why he should never find out. However, Albus still needs something to keep him at his side, in case something happens.

“We’re friends, aren’t we? Friends help each other… At least allow me to give you this, Newt.”

“But–”

They’re sitting next to each other, but Albus decides that he’s waited enough and just puts Newt on his lap, making him blush beautifully.

“At least for a couple of months, baby… Then we can discuss about how you can pay me, okay?”

“You’re so kind to me,” Newt mumbles and Albus kisses his chin, making him giggle. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Albus hides his triumphant smirk in the sweet curve of Newt’s neck.

“Would you have dinner with me, baby?”

“Yes,” Newt answers without hesitation and Albus hands grab his hips to pull him closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr: https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


	51. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Scamandore prompt: Occasionally Albus has nightmares about the death of Ariana. Thankfully his husband Newt is there to soothe him.

Newt wakes up scared; he’s pretty sure the scream he just heard next to him wasn’t part of a dream.

“Are you okay, Albus?” His boyfriend is awake and even though it’s late, Newt can see the tears falling from Albus’s eyes thanks to the moonlight.

“Yes, I’m fine… go back to sleep, baby,” Albus mumbles, but it’s obvious he’s not okay.

Newt rolls on the bed to get closer to his boyfriend; he stares into his tormented blue eyes before leaning forward to kiss him on the forehead.

“I don’t want to sleep,” Newt mumbles with a kind smile and Albus puts his arms around his waist to pull him closer.

“I dreamt of Ariana again,” the professor whispers, burying his face in the curve of Newt’s neck, taking a deep breath, drowning in the magizoologist’s wild and sweet scent. “I dreamt of what happened… of that day.”

Newt starts running his fingers through Albus’s hair while the wizard tells him about his nightmare, sobbing.

“Aren’t you tired of this? Of me?” Albus looks up at him, almost afraid of what he could see in Newt’s eyes.

“Never,” the magizoologist assures and rubs their noses together lovingly. “Now, please… Try to sleep a little, you look tired.”

“What if… I have another nightmare?”

“I’ll be here to help you as much as I can,” Newt promises and Albus presses his lips against his neck, feeling better already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr: https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


	52. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scamandore in the HP era.

“It’s weird to see Dumbledore like this,” Ron grimaces, looking from him to Mr. Scamander, the man his brother Charlie adores.

Hermione rolls her eyes at him.

“I don’t see anything weird; he’s just in love. Haven’t you seen anyone in love before?”

“Yes, but he’s our professor!” Ron’s eyes open wide as he looks at Dumbledore blushing to the tip of his ears when Scamander beams at him. “And he’s old…”

“He’s 45, for Merlin’s beard, Ron!” Hermione mumbles furiously, getting a little bit nervous; they’re in the doorway of the classroom, although the two men haven’t even noticed them yet.

“Well… he’s older than me.”

Harry knows Hermione’s right, but he must admit Ron has a point; it’s odd to see a great wizard like Dumbledore stammering and bumping into everything that it’s in his way every time Newt Scamander comes to Hogwarts to help Hagrid with the creatures of the Forbidden Forest.

Mr. Scamander takes Dumbledore’s hand and kisses him on the cheek and his professor giggles… he actually  _giggles,_  flustered and it’s so strange Harry blinks a couple of times before convincing himself that is actually happening.

“Good morning!” Mr. Scamander is the first one to spot them in the doorway, startling them a little bit. Harry feels bad for watching them, but neither of them look mad at the three students.

“Morning, Mr. Scamander!” Hermione smiles, followed by Ron who is purposely looking away; his cheeks are a little bit pink.

“How is Hagrid doing?” The magizoologist smiles at them and Harry notices when Dumbledore intertwines his fingers with Mr. Scamander’s and the love in his eyes as he listens to the other man talk.

“Fine,” Harry tells him, before Hermione can say anything. “He’s taking care of the thestrals.”

“Let’s go see them then! I’ve missed Amanda so much!” Scamander says, getting excited and they realize Hagrid is not the only one who talks about any kind of creature as a fluffy kitten.

They all decide to pay a visit to Hagrid then and Harry notices that Dumbledore doesn’t let go of Scamander’s hand.

“Have you seen my brother Charlie, Mr. Scamander?”

“Yes! He’s taking care of a family of Norwegian ridgebacks,” the magizoologist says, grinning from ear to ear. “He’s great! I’m so glad there’s people like him that truly care about dragons.”

Dumbledore clears his throat, looking a little irritated in Harry’s opinion.

“I’ve been thinking, Newt… Perhaps I can go with you to see the Chinese fireballs this winter.”

“Really?” Scamander kisses Dumbledore’s cheek again. “I’d love you to come with me!”

“Charlie says that–”

Hermione shushes Ron then, getting closer so no one but Harry and Ron hear her.

“Stop talking about your brother,” she scolds in a whisper.

“Why not?”

“I’ll explain you later.”

Fortunately, Ron can’t argue with Hermione because they get to Hagrid’s house and he almost squeaks in delight when he sees Newt Scamander outside his house.

Actually, Harry kind of understands Hagrid’s excitement, because he also thinks Newt Scamander is great.

He’s also very kind to Hedwig and the owl seems to love him. But overall Harry’s glad he makes Dumbledore so happy.


	53. Opportunity

“I’m glad you decided to pay me a visit!” Newt smiles at Albus who grins shyly at him before turning bright red.

“Well… It’s been a while since you went to Hogwarts and I–I missed you,” the professor admits, stammering a little bit when he notices two witches have just walked in the office.

“Oh!” Newt blurts out when he sees them. “This is Tina and her sister Queenie, they’re my friends.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m Albus Dumbledore.”

“I can see you’re great at occlumency, Mr. Dumbledore,” Queenie comments.

“Are you a legilimens I assume?” He looks at her with curiosity. “And… in that case that’s a great compliment you just gave me, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Sir,” she winks at him and adds: “Although, I would be careful if I were you, for I think I don’t need my gift to know one of your secrets, it’s written all over your face.”

“Queenie!” Tina scolds her, narrowing her eyes while Albus’s blush spreads down his neck.

Newt has no idea what is all that about, but doesn’t have the time to try to find out so he takes Albus by the sleeve so he can keep showing him around.

“You have to meet Percy! I know you two are gonna like each other,” Newt beams; he’s not sure why, but he wants Albus to stay and to have a good time with his friends in MACUSA. He also wants Albus to spend time with him because if he’s being honest, he has missed his ex-professor a lot.

“Of course…  _Percy_ ,” Newt is too excited to notice the grimace on Albus’s face as he mentions the name.

The magizoologist walks into Percival’s office and as usual, his friend seems to be busy writing something down.

“I’ll be with you in a moment, Newt. And I have your permits ready by the way,” he mumbles, making Albus quirk up one of his brows at him.

“So you spend a lot of time here, it seems,” at the sound of Albus’s voice, the Director’s head snaps up at them.

“I didn’t know you had company, Newt,” Percival rises from his seat and offers a hand to the professor. “Percival Graves.”

“Albus Dumbledore,” he shakes the Director’s hand, smiling politely.

“So… what is a Hogwarts’s professor doing in MACUSA?” Percival asks, amused.

“I came to see Newt,” Albus says, getting a little bit closer to the magizoologist.

“Let’s have lunch together.” Newt says then, grinning. He also invites Tina and Queenie and the five of them go to Jacob’s bakery.

“So you do know about Newt’s friend,” Albus looks at the Director almost in shock. “Isn’t this… illegal?”

“Most of the things Newt does are illegal, but it’s  _Newt_  so of course I’m not gonna arrest him.”

“I see.”

“That’s not true, Percy! Not all that I do is illegal.”

The Director looks back at him fondly and chuckles.

“I said most of the things you do. It’s not the same.” Then he looks around and says to the witches: “I think we should help your friend in the kitchen at least while we are here. No, not you, Newt, you stay with Dumbledore… I think he has a couple of important things to tell you.”

The magizoologist looks, confused as Percival, Tina and Queenie leave him alone with Albus.

“Do you know why they’re acting so weird?” He asks, but forgets the question quickly when Albus intertwines their fingers together.

Newt can see he’s flustered, but there’s also a hopeful smile on his face.

“I think they all figured out I’m in love with you,” Albus blurts out and Newt just blinks at him while his whole face starts turning pink. “And it’s okay if you don’t feel the same. I don’t want you to feel like I'm–”

Newt giggles before leaning over the table to kiss him on the lips.

Albus freezes for a second before kissing back.

“I have fallen in love with you, too,” Newt confesses, with a huge smile on his face.

Eyes glimmering with hope, Albus gets closer to kiss him again, but Percival clears his throat.

Queenie and Tina sit at the same table and although Newt likes them both, he’d prefer to keep kissing Albus.

“Sweetie, you can kiss him later, now we need to eat,” Queenie chuckles and Newt blushes to the tip of his ears. He can see Percival is holding back a smile.

Albus leans to kiss his temple and mumbles something over his curls about how beautiful Newt is, which of course makes the magizoologist giggle.

Despite of telling himself he can’t wait to be alone with Albus, he definitely has a great time with his friends.


End file.
